From hate to love, only this my mother
by Angie Masen FO
Summary: Luego de la muerte de su padre Bella Swan cambia de una niña perfecta a una completa rebelde.Cuatro años más tarde,su madre consigue un novio 25 años más joven y para colmo de males de Bella es obligada a vivir con el mientras su madre esta en viaje de negocios.Ella le hace la vida imposible a él y viceversa.Pero,bien dicen que del odio al amor hay un paso y ellos dieron más de uno
1. Prefacio

**-From hate to love, only this my mother-**

_**Prefacio.**_

Isabella Swan, hija del difunto '_Dueño de una multinacional_' Charlie Swan (Asesinado en situaciones aun no aclaradas) y la diseñadora de modas y ahora viuda Renné Swan, es una chica de diecisiete años, inteligente, astuta, y rebelde, sobre todo rebelde. Se topa con el actual novio de su madre, un tipo muy joven para su madre, de carácter duro, regido por reglas, y jodidamente atractivo. Convivir con él es una pesadilla. Puesto que no se deja manipular por los encantos y los berrinches de ella. Frustrada, se propone hacerle la vida de cuadritos. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si todo da un giro inesperado? ¿Qué pasaría si esos sentimientos de odio y fastidio, cambian radicalmente por unos jamás pensados? Bien dicen que del odio al amor solo hay solo un paso. Tal vez fue más de un paso dado. Además de que descubre un gran secreto. Pero algo que ella jamás pensó, fue enamorarse del novio de su madre.

* * *

¡Helloooooo! *º* Bueno, esta historia estaba en Facebook pero he decidido pasarla a FF. Solo subí el primer capítulo a FB así que no hay mucho allí. Espero la disfruten n_n


	2. El Invitado

**_-From hate to love, only this my mother-_**

**_Capitulo 1. _**

_"El Invitado."_

-¡Isabella!-Grito exasperada mi madre desde la planta baja.- Esta es la tercera vez que te llamo, baja por favor.

-Ya voy.-Grite mientras me levanto de la cama y bajaba las escaleras.- ¿Qué paso ahora?

-¿Por qué rayos estas aun en pijama?-Me pregunto botando chispas. Mi madre Renné, era muy parecida a mí. Más bien, solo en el rostro. Aunque ella tenía un cuerpo escultural. Unas curvas perfectas. En eso, jamás no pareceríamos-

-¿Qué paso, madre?-Pregunte, fastidiada-

-Te dije que hoy vendría a ce..-La interrumpí-

-Si ya sé quien viene a cenar hoy. ¿Y?-Coloque los ojos en blanco. Camine hasta la sala-

-¿Cómo que "Y"? Yo te dije que tu nos acompañaras.-Se quejo mientras me seguía-

-Y yo te dije que no lo haría. No tengo por qué cenar con tu novio, un tipo que podría perfectamente ser tu hijo y mi hermano mayor.-Bufe mientras tomaba mi teléfono celular y empezaba a escribir un mensaje de texto a mi buena amiga Rosalie, que me salvaría de esto –

-Deja de repetir eso de una maldita vez. Ni siquiera lo conoces. ¿Cómo rayos puedes quejarte? ¿Solo porque tiene veinticinco años?-Pregunto disgustada. Eso le parecía poco-

-Y tú tienes cuarenta y cinco-Le recordé. Jamás en mi vida había visto al tipo, solo sabía que tenía veinticinco años. Su nombre no lo recordaba, ya que era completamente innecesario-

-Basta ya de recordarme eso. Ahora anda y te arreglas. Te quedan cuarenta minutos para estar lista-Me tomo del brazo y me levanto del sillón-

-No lo haré-Dije entre dientes-

-Te corto el teléfono, nada de salidas, ni con Rosalie. Ah, y no podrás salir por…Hmm.…Un mes-Me amenazo-

-No eres capaz-La rete-

-¿Quieres probar?-Me miro furiosa- Ahora, si no quieres eso, puedes subir y arreglarte. Estar en la cena con nosotros, ser amble y apenas la cena acabe podrás hacer lo que quieras.

-No lo haré-Repetí-

-Muy bien-Tomo su teléfono celular y marco un numero- Habla Renné Swan, podría comunicarme con un asesor que pueda ayudarme a cancelar una cuenta de teléfono… Si yo espero, gracias.-Le quite el teléfono-

-¡Lo haré! Pero solo hasta que se termine la cena-Le devolví el teléfono-

-Y después puedes hacer lo que quieras-Me recordó-

-Muy bien-Dije secamente. Y subí las escaleras-

Llegue a mi habitación. Era amplia, pintada de un color verde suave. Tenía una cama doble, con fundas lilas y de estampados negros. Tenía una alfombra en forma de ovalo grande, de color verde también. Un closet empotrado de pared a pared. Un tocador de madera negra, con un gran espejo. Repisas donde tenía portarretratos llenos de fotos de cuando era una bebé, fotos con mis padres, y fotos mías actuales. Un gran ventanal con balcón cuya vista daba hacia el patio trasero de la casa, donde se encontraba la piscina. Y mi baño. Ella era como mi refugio, cuando quería alejarme de todo y de todos. Saque de mi closet un vestido color lavanda, de tirillas y encaje. Junto con unas zapatillas de tacón medio negras. Camine hacia el otro lado del closet donde estaban mis accesorios y saque un juego de pendientes negros con una cadena y pulsera haciendo juego. Deje todo sobre la cama y me dispuse a ducharme. Salí media hora después con el cabello húmedo, me coloque la ropa interior color piel, y el vestido. Me seque el cabello con el secador. Me coloque los pendientes, la cadena y la pulsera. Me maquille suave, polvo, rímel y brillo labial. Oí el timbre y maldije para mis adentros. Ya había llegado. Suspire y fui escaleras abajo.

* * *

Hola :3 Este capítulo esta corto, pero la próxima actualización que será el sábado estará mucho más largo. Espero les gusté, si es así, regalame un review :D


	3. Hola y Adiós

**_-_****From hate to love, only this my mother****_-_**

**_Capitulo 2._**

_'Hola y adiós'_

Baje con extremo cuidado las escaleras. Soy de esas personas que no tiene coordinación alguna, podría tropezar con cualquier cosa, hasta con mis propios píes si no tenía cuidado, aunque eso no sería una novedad, respondió mi conciencia a su vez, mientras yo bajaba el último tramo de las escaleras, le respondí con un bufido y me encamine hacía el vestíbulo que daba a la puerta principal, en donde mi madre, abrazaba a un hombre un poco más alto que ella, este a su vez, le planto un beso corto en los labios y yo desvíe la mirada, incomoda al presenciar aquella escena. Mi madre cerró la puerta y lo tomo del brazo mientras él le decía algo al oído para luego dejar un beso en su mejilla, a lo que ella rió como si le hubiera dicho algo encantador. Como ellos parecían estar en una burbuja mientras bajaban el pequeño tramo de tres escalones para llegar al final del vestíbulo que daba paso a la imponente sala donde solo se encontraba en el centro una mesa alta con una jarrón del porcelana china con rosas blancas como decoración, me permití detallarlo con más detenimiento. Su cabello era de un bonito color cobrizo, lo tenía alborotado, ese detalle lo hacía lucir más joven de lo que ya era, ojos color verde esmeralda, bastante parecido a los míos, era más alto que mamá casi por una cabeza, así que podía medir más de uno ochenta. Su cuerpo... ¡Dios mío! Con ese pantalón negro y la camisa manga larga blanca se veía exquisitamente bien, podría ser un tipo con el que me hubiera tirado un buen polvo, ¡Isabella Swan! Me reprendió mi conciencia con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa de aprobación en los labios. Sí, eso estaba mal, él era el novio de mi madre, pero, ¿no podía mirarlo acaso? Nadie la mandaba a tener un novio tan joven, me encogí de hombros restándole importancia mientras mi conciencia se carcajeaba y negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza. Me acerque a ellos, cuando mi madre me diviso e hizo señas de que me acercara. Camine con seguridad hasta llegar a donde ellos se encontraban, de píe junto a la sala de estar, y trate de poner mi mejor sonrisa cuando mi madre comenzó a hablar.

-Edward, ella es mi hija mayor, Isabella Swan. -Sonrió y se giro un poco hacía mi.- Isabella, el es Edward Cullen, mi novio.-Dijo mi madre sin vacilaciones, y yo me mordí la lengua para no lanzar un comentario sarcástico mientras Edward me tendía la mano y yo la tomaba dándole un leve apretón.-

-Es un placer, Isabella.-Me sonrió Edward, mientras soltaba mi mano con cuidado.-

-Bella.-Le corregí de inmediato.- Igualmente, Sr. Cullen.-Conteste con respeto, pero vi que fruncía un poco el ceño.-

-Dime solo Edward.-Repuso encogiéndose de hombros y mi madre asintió para luego hablar.-

-Bien, ahora, iré a la cocina a ver en que puedo ayudar a Magde.-Anunció mi madre y yo asentí a regañadientes. ¡Genial! Me tocaría quedarme con él porque a mi madre se le dio por ayudar a nuestra ama de llaves.-

-Está bien, estaremos en la sala.-Murmure sin ganas y le hice seña para que pasara a la sala, lo cual el negó con la cabeza y me hizo pasar a mi primero. La única razón por la que los hombres dejan pasar a una mujer antes que él, es para verle el culo. Gruñí por lo bajo, y me senté en el asiento para solo una persona, por lo menos, evitaría estar sentada a su lado, el se sentó frente a mí en un mueble para dos personas. Levante mi mirada para encontrar con la suya, muy curiosa en mi ante brazo, baje la vista a él y note las suaves cicatrices ya rosadas de mis muñecas, me removí incomoda en mi asiento y él me miro con las cejas levantadas a lo que yo desvié la mirada y vi entrar a mi madre sonriente, a lo que me levante de inmediato al igual que él lo hizo. Genial, ahora se lo va a contar a tu madre, mi conciencia se lamentaba mirándome a través de las pestañas. A pesar de que habían pasado casi ya cuatro años, la perdida de mi padre la sentía como el primer día. La relación con mi padre no era igual que con mi madre, en lo absoluto. Era algo completamente diferente, era confianza, cariño, diversión, una verdadera relación de padre e hija, pero hablábamos como si fuéramos mejores amigos, nos contábamos todo y podíamos hablar de todo, sin cohibirnos ni incomodarnos, por eso, el día en que fue asesinado, mi vida cambio por completo y no volvió a ser la misma. Mi madre estaba diciéndome algo pero al ver que no contestaba sacudió mi hombro un poco.

-¿Estás bien, hija?-Pregunto algo preocupada y mi acto reflejo fue tapar las rosadas cicatrices, Edward, al darse cuenta de mi acto, intervino tratando de aligerar el ambiente.-

-Déjala Renee, seguro está pensando en alguien.-Comento con humor, mi madre rió divertida y yo sonreí a medias.-

-Bueno, basta de charlas.-Dijo mi madre.- La cena está servida, ¿vamos?-Pregunto suavemente y yo asentí sin poder decir nada.-

-Las damas primeros.-Dijo Edward y fruncí el ceño recordando lo de pasar primero que ellos, pero no me quedo más remedio que hacerlo.-

Mi madre se sentó a la cabeza, yo a su derecha y Edward a su izquierda. La cena estuvo bastante animada, pero yo estaba preocupada al saber que él había visto mis cicatrices, reía, sonreía y asentía cuando era necesario. Me enteré que era graduado de negocios internacionales con un máster en mercadeo. Gracias a su trabajo, había conocido muchas partes del mundo y maneja a la perfección siete idiomas y quería aprender otros más. Tenía un hermano mayor y una hermana menor. Para tener veinticinco años, el tipo había logrado tener lo que muchos hombres aspiran para los treinta o más años, sin embargo, eso no le quitaba que estaba saliendo con una mujer que podría ser su madre.

Terminamos la cena, y luego de ayudar a levantar la mesa, me fuí a mi habitación con la excusa de tener dolor de cabeza y tener que ir al instituto al día siguiente. Al despedirme de Edward, dándonos la mano, note que giro la suya para que poder ver con disimulo mis marcas, solté su mano con suavidad pero ya lo había comprobado.

Subí de dos en dos las escaleras y me saque los tacones a la mitad de estas. Cerré la puerta de un portazo, para que supiera que me había molestado y llame a la única persona que estaría dispuesta a escucharme en este momento. Tome el teléfono y marque el tan conocido número.

_#Llamada Telefónica# _

-Luego de varios tonos, escuche la voz que me hizo respirar con tranquilidad de nuevo.- ¿Bella?-La voz de Rosalie Hale se escuchaba preocupada y algo ansiosa.-

-Hola Rose.-Sonreí dejándome caer en mi cama, suspirando.- Esta todo bien, no te preocupes.-Aclare antes de que a la mujer del otro lado del teléfono le diera un ataque de paranoia-

-¿Cómo estás, Bells? ¿Qué tal ha ido la cena?-Pregunto, evidentemente más tranquila.-

-Pues, ha ido bien, él tipo es muy joven, como te lo dije, pero aguanta un buen polvo.-Comente divertida mitras bajaba el cierre de mi vestido.-

-¡Isabella! Es el novio de tu madre.-Me reprendió Rosalie con voz contenida, pero se rió y supe que estaba bromeando.-

-Rose, nadie la manda a tener un novio tan joven, pero él muy cretino es bastante observador.-Dije frunciendo el ceño, mientras terminaba de colocarme el pantalón de pijama y me disponía a quitarme los pendientes.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo?-Pregunto y supe que estaba hablando con la futura reportera Rosalie Hale.-

-Se dio cuenta de las…Cortadas.-Murmure con voz pesada y me deje caer en la cama.- Ya no se ven, tienen más de dos semanas, pero él las noto y ahora no se si se lo va a decir a mi madre.

-Oh, Bella.-Suspiro apesarada mi amiga.- Golpearé a ese idiota si le dice algo a tu madre.

-Yo te ayudo.-Reí ante su comentario y bostecé.- Bueno Rose, mañana te sigo contando ¿sí?

-Bueno Bella, hasta mañana, descansa.

-Igual tú, adiós.

_#Fin Llamada Telefónica# _

Termine de sacarme los pendientes, pulsera y cadena, dejándolo todo sobre la pequeña mesa de noche, junto a mi cama. Me senté sobre mis rodillas y tome el pequeño crucifijo de oro blanco, obsequio de mi padre cuando tenía seis años. '_En el nombre del padre, en el nombre del hijo y en el nombre del espíritu santo' _mi mano derecha hizo la seña de la cruz sobre mi frente, pecho, hombro izquierdo y hombro derecho mientras pronunciaba las palabras en voz baja. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, sabía que tenía esa parte _devota_ en mi. No la dejaba ver con facilidad, ya que no era necesario, pero era algo que no lo hacía por mí, ni siquiera lo hacía porque en realidad creyera que un dios supremo me escucharía, lo hacía por mi padre, porque él si creía, y si bien no se la pasaba todo el tiempo en la iglesia, rezaba todas las noches conmigo, al píe de mi cama, cuando mi madre se sentaba en la cama que compartían a leer un libro, ese era un momento tan intimo de nosotros, solo nuestro, en el que nos conectábamos con el Señor pero también nos conectábamos entre nosotros. _'Dios te salve María, llena eres de gracia, él señor es contigo, bendita tu eres entre todas las mujeres y bendito sea el fruto de tu vientre, Jesús' _ termine de pronunciar aquellas palabras con los ojos cerrados y un suspiro que me fue imposible contener. Cualquiera que me viera en ese momento, creería que yo estaba entregada completamente a la oración, cuando era todo lo contrario, repetía las palabras de forma autómata, pero el sentimiento que había en cada palabra era verdadero, porque mis palabras solo iban dirigidas a una persona, mi padre.

Al terminar mi pequeño momento de oración que consistía en rezar, un _Padre Nuestro_, un _Ave María_ y un _Dios te Salve_, deje mi crucifijo junto a la lámpara de noche, donde reposaba siempre y apague la única luz que iluminaba la habitación. Ahora, en la oscuridad de la noche penetrando cada rincón del lugar, con la excepción de los tenues rayos de luz de luna que se adentraban por las cortinas, me permití reflexionar sobre mi comportamiento. _Yo no siempre fui así_, me repetía a mí misma. _El destino me convirtió en esto,_ era mi mantra. Por supuesto que no siempre fui esto; la muchachita rebelde, contra Dios, contra su madre, contra el resto de la sociedad, promiscua y desconfiada; frívola y malvada; sin sentimientos y mucho menos remordimiento. _No, claro que no,_ me recordé. Yo era la _niña perfecta_, consagrada en Dios, respetuosa con sus padres, reservada y tímida, inteligente y bien portada, _eso era_. Pero la muerte de mi padre se llevo consigo todo aquel rastro de _niña perfecta_, y dejando consigo una mujer hueca y vacía; que luego se lleno de odio contra el mundo. Culpando a cada ser en esta tierra por su desgracia, odiando a cualquiera que fuera feliz, pero claro, esto solo fue una etapa, la siguiente, fue la peor de todas. El resentimiento se convirtió en frivolidad y maldad contra las personas que no soportaba, en promiscuidad, porque, de todas las formas que había para descargarse, el sexo había sido mi elección, en indiferencia con mi madre, pues ella nunca llegaría a estar ni cerca, de lo que estaba mi padre conmigo; y por último, y de lo que estaba segura de que mi padre donde quiera que estuviera, estaría más que decepcionado de mi, había sido rebelarme contra Dios, dudar de su existencia, poner en tela de juicio su justicia, aislarme de él, algo de lo cual aun no había recapacitado ni en lo más mínimo, como todo lo demás, porque lo culpaba a _él _y solamente a él de haberse llevado a mi padre, pero que hacía este tipo de cosas de cualquier forma porque creía que de alguna modo, esto me conectaba con mi padre, aunque mi sentimientos no fueran dirigidos a un Dios, si no a la persona que más amaba y amaría en el mundo.

No sé bien en qué momento deje de pensar en todo eso, y me profundice en un sueño intranquilo, en el que mi padre me tendía la mano y yo intentaba tomarla pero desaparecía luego del sonido de cristales rompiéndose, cosa golpeando fuertemente el suelo, y un disparo desgarrador.

.

Desperté con la frente empapada en sudor, por lo que en mi sueño era el choque de golpes, pero que en realidad, era mi despertador indicándome que era hora de mover el trasero fuera de la cama y asistir a mi última semana en el instituto. Dentro de dos semanas sería mi graduación y por fin podría estudiar mi tan anhelada carrera, criminalística.

Había decidido estudiar esta carrera luego del asesinato de mi padre. Estaba decidida a no permitir que otra familia pasara por la incertidumbre de no saber porque su ser querido había sido asesinado, como lo habían hecho con nosotras, que después de cuatro años de su muerte, no teníamos ni siquiera un pista en concreto de _quien o porque _lo habían hecho.

Me levante de la cama con pereza, pero sacudí todo mi cuerpo haciendo que el flujo de sangre se activara y me diera un poco más de energía.

Me adentré a la ducha y regule con cuidado el agua fría y el agua calienta, dando como resultado el toque perfecto de agua tibia para comenzar bien el día. Lave mi cabello con mi shampo favorito, de olor a fresas y mi cuerpo con el gel de limpieza profunda de olor a jazmín. Cuarenta y cinco minutos después y con una toalla enrollada a mi cuerpo y otra secando mi cabello, salí del cuarto de baño para encontrar mi cama perfectamente tendida y rodee los ojos, Magde era adicta al orden, lastimosamente, regresaría a Florida con su familia, porque su última hija, que tenía entendido me llevaba seis años, sería madre por primera vez.

Saque de mi gran armario un jean negro, una blusa con mangas largas pero de tela traslúcida roja y mis inseparables converse negras. Me seque el cabello y apenas estuvo listo, me trence todo el cabello y note que estaba mucho más largo, casi llegaba a rozar el comienzo de mi trasero. Me coloque pendientes negros y un lazo rojo al final de la trenza, tome mi mochila, me mire al espejo, sonreí y la mujer del espejo me devolvió la sonrisa, siendo de nuevo la chica frívola y sin sentimientos de siempre.

Baje las escaleras de dos en dos, con mis tenis no tenía miedo alguno de resbalar o caerme, estaba pisando terreno seguro con ellos. Al llegar a la cocina, encontré a mi madre sentada en uno de los taburetes del gran mesón leyendo el periódico y a Magde sirviéndole el desayuno y muy seguramente también el mío. Me senté en el taburete continuo al de mi progenitora y con voz pesada las salude.

-Buenos días mamá, buenos días Magde.-Murmure dándole un sorbo al café que esta última había puesto en una taza frente a mi.-

-Buenos días Bella, tu desayuno estará listo en un segundo.-Dijo Magde con una sonrisa la cual yo le devolví con agrado. Era una de las pocas personas que me caían bien de verdad.-

-Buenos días Bella, espero hayas tenido buena noche.-Contesto mi madre, levantando la vista del periódico un momento para sonreírme y luego volver sus ojos a él. _Ni te imaginas_. Jamás se había enterado de las pesadillas, porque yo no había querido contárselo, ni lo haría nunca.-

-Si mamá, excelente.-Opte por mentir como siempre, comenzando a comer del plato que había puesto Magde frente a mi hacía cinco segundos exactamente.-

-Tengo una reunión esta tarde, estamos planeando abrir el primer punto principal en _Edimburgo.-_Comento ella de forma casual, yo, me encogí de hombros sin prestarle mucha atención.-

-Que bien.-Masculle dándole un sorbo a mi jugo de naranja, mire a Magde y suspire.- No quiero que te vayas y más cuando se que no vas a volver.-La mire a los ojos y vi como los suyos, de un azul precioso, se cristalizaban.- Oh vamos, no llores Magde.-Trate de sonreír pero mis palabras se atrancaban por culpa del nudo en la garganta. Sus hijas habían decidido que ya su madre no tenía porque trabajar y le habían comprado una casa cerca donde vivía su hija mayor, sin más, presento su carta de renuncia, agradeciendo todos los años que había trabajado con nosotras y se iría el miércoles temprano, dejándonos a mi madre y a mi solas.-

-Oh Bella, es que, prácticamente te has hecho mujer frente a mis ojos. Cuando te conocí eras una preciosa niña de doce años y ahora eres toda una mujer, hermosa, de dieciséis.-Sus palabras eran entrecortadas y las lagrimas caían en silencio sobre sus mejillas. Magde había llegado dos semanas después del asesinato de mi padre, ya que mi madre, _como siempre_, me recordó mi desdeñosa conciencia, no pudo con la carga emocional. Desde entonces, siempre había estado con nosotras pero había llegado el momento de decir adiós.

-Lo sé, lo sé y es algo que te agradeceré eternamente.-Murmure al acercarme a ella y abrazarla con dulzura. Ella podría tener sesenta y muchos, setenta y pocos y tenía una mirada tierna y el cuerpo muy bien para ser una señora ya. Seque sus lágrimas con mis dedos y le bese la mejilla. Mi madre, quien miraba la escena con una expresión indescifrable bajo la mirada de nuevo al periódico que tenía entre sus manos, cuando se encontró con la mía, una llena de reproche. Magde había tomado su lugar cuando ella decidió entrar en una depresión de la que no saldría si no dos años más tarde, cuando ya el daño estaba más que hecho.-

-Oh mi niña, promete llamarme, yo también te llamaré.-Las suaves manos de Magde llegaron a mis mejillas y me di cuenta que estaba llorando también, las seco con cuidado y me abrazo. Solté una risa que parecía más un sollozo, la apreté con fuerza hasta que mi teléfono celular sonó, ella me soltó y yo atendí. Al otro lado del teléfono, Rosalie lanzaba una larga lista de palabrotas mientras sonaba el claxon de su auto.

-¡Calla Rose!-Dije cuando no soporte más la algarabía.- ¿Dónde estás?

-¿Qué dónde estoy? ¿¡Tú qué crees!? A dos calles de tu casa, espero que cuando yo suene la maldita bocina ya estés en la puerta.-Seguido de esto, colgó.-

Mire mi Iphone con ira, me había cerrado el teléfono. Subí las escaleras, cepille mis dientes y baje de nuevo, me despedí de Magde y mi madre y me encamine a la puerta, cuando la abrí, Rose estaba girando en la esquina, su hermoso descapotable rojo relucía, claro, era lunes, estaba recién lavado. Paro frente a la calle de mi casa, me hizo señas con la mano para que yo subiera.

-¡Que trafico tan espantoso! ¡Un tipo casi me lleva por delante!-Empezó a quejarse mientras ponía el motor de nuevo en marcha. Rosalie me llevaba al instituto desde que había estrellado mi auto, hacía casi diez meses, no le molestaba hacerlo pero si el trafico matutino.-

-Buenos días Rose, me alegra que amanecieras bien.-Conteste con sarcasmo mientras me abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.-

-Lo siento Bella, pero hoy desperté más tarde de lo normal y tú sabes cómo odio el tráfico.-Me sonrió y condujo por la calle principal.- Bueno, cuéntame ¿qué más paso anoche?

Le conté a Rosalie la cena momento a momento, como mi madre estaba tan natural en su postura de nuevo novio, como él tenía mucha carrera por delante y todo lo que hacía. Para cuando ella aparco en el estacionamiento del instituto, ya había terminado de contarle todo sin una sola interrupción.

-O sea que el tipo ¿además de estar muy bueno, es inteligente y muy bien preparado?-Pregunto luego de cerrar la puerta del conductor y caminar junto a mi hacía el aula.-

-Pues eso parece.-Dije colocando los ojos en blanco.- Odio esto, ya tengo mucho con aguantar a mi madre, la ida de Magde y ahora su nuevo novio. ¿No puedo simplemente, tener una vida tranquila?-Pregunte con desgano.-

-Oh vamos cariño, anímate.-Rose paso su brazo por mi hombro y lo acaricio con ternura. La campana sonó y nuestros días fuera del instituto estaban contados.-

.

Viernes por la tarde, cinco minutos para que la campana sonara. Todos nos mirábamos con ansias, Rosalie apretaba mi mano sentada en el asiento junto al mío. Angela, una chica de cabello negro, ojos oscuros y tez blanca nos sonreía a ambas, mientras todos mirábamos el reloj de tamaño industrial puesto arriba del pizarrón, nuestra directora de grupo, la señora Copper nos miraba con los brazos cruzados mientras caminaba de un lado a otro… _Dos minutos más _me dije a mi misma, las manecillas del reloj avanzaban lento y el desesperante _tic tac _me tenía con los vellos de punta, no podía creer que ya me iba a graduar. Rosalie apretó mi mano cuando el reloj apunto las cuatro cincuentainueve, todos nos miramos. La sonrisa de todos y cada uno de los estudiantes que estábamos allí se expandió cuando el reloj marco las cinco de la tarde en punto y la campana resonó en cada rincón del campus, gritos y risas se levantaron en el salón de clase, todos de píe, Rosalie abrazada a mí, sus ojos estaban llorosos y su nariz roja, me descubrí llorando también. Muchos de nuestros compañeros nos abrazaron, algunos llorando también. La señora Copper, nos miraba y lágrimas silenciosas corrían por sus mejillas, ella había sido la directora del grupo desde sexto grado. Luego de decir unas palabras y desearnos lo mejor, todos salimos del aula. Rosalie sonrió mientras yo me secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano. Llegamos al estacionamiento y subimos al descapotable. Rose coloco lo música a todo volumen y cantamos por todo el camino hacía mi casa.

-¡Vamos a ir a la universidad!-Exclamo Rosalie cuando aparco frente a mi casa.-

-¡Sí! ¡Al fin!-Contesté mientras me reclinaba en mi asiento y desabrochaba mi cinturón de seguridad.-

-Dos semanas y tendremos fiesta.-Canturreo ella mientras yo me baja del auto.- Prometiste que sería aquí.

-Y así será, Rose. Te mando un mensaje para que podamos arreglar todo ¿sí?-Bese su mejilla y cerré la puerta.-

-Vale cariño, te quiero.-Sonreí mientras ella colocaba el motor en modo arranque y giraba en la esquina, perdiéndose de mi vista.-

Rebusque en mi mochila las llaves de casa, abrí la cerradura y tire las llaves en el plato de la mesa que estaba en la entrada, entré a la cocina y Magde me abrazo sonriente, ella había retrasado su vuelo para el viernes, quería estar conmigo hasta el último día. Esta noche era su vuelo.

Subí y me cambie mis jeans por un short negro, me amarre el cabello en una coleta alta y baje a cenar, Magde se sentó frente a mí y cenamos papas a la francesa con coca-cola. Una cena casual como todos los viernes.

Luego de arreglar la cocina, pedimos un taxi para que llevara a Magde al aeropuerto. Intente persuadirla para que me dejara acompañarla pero me dijo que sería peligroso que volviera solas así que no tuve más que dejarla ir en un taxi.

-Come saludable, sigue practicando, no te duermas tarde, tiende la cama antes de irte, tus galletas favoritas están en la alacena del lado derecho, no peles con tu madre, peina bien tu cabello, no tengas problemas y por favor, Bella, cuídate mucho y cuídalas.-Magde me hizo una gran lista de cosas que debía hacer y me las repitió hasta que estuvimos en la puerta, me abrazo y yo escondí mi rostro en su cuello, como cuando era una niña, ella era por lo menos siete centímetros más alta que yo. Las lágrimas salían por montón y sollozaba, ella acariciaba mi espalda para calmarme pero sabía que estaba llorando por la irregularidad en su respiración-

-Gracias Magde, prometo llamarte, ¿estarás en mi fiesta de graduación? Será muy importante para mí.-Me despegue un poco de ella, me seque las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.-

-¡Por supuesto que si cariño! Estaré aquí para apoyarte.-Me beso las mejillas, y toco suavemente con su índice la punta de mi nariz, cuando era niña, esto era una especie de señal para saber que todo estaba bien, en cambio, si ella me besaba ambas mejillas y luego la frente, era que había un problema, había que estar alerta y esconderse o correr a un lugar seguro. No sabía muy bien porque ella me había enseñado eso, pero siempre lo tenía presente. El taxi aparco y sonó la bocina una vez-

-Buen viaje, llámame en cuanto llegues-Le dije dándole un último abrazó.-

-Gracias cariño, cierra bien la puerta.-Acaricio mi mejilla y tomando sus maletas salió del pórtico para subirse al taxi, se despidió con la mano y yo le devolví el saludo, y cerré tras de mí la puerta-

Subí corriendo y me encerré en mi habitación, le estaba diciendo adiós a la persona que me había acompañado y cuidado cuando más lo necesite, _y diciendo hola a alguien que no quieres,_ me recordó mi conciencia con sarcasmo, si, Cullen había llegado y parecía que era para quedarse.

* * *

_"Capítulo Beteado por _Beta FFTH Lupita_" _

Holaaaaaa :D se que había dicho que actualizaría mañana pero n_n Lupita, mi beta me pudo enviar antes el cap, así que, allí esta. Mucho más largo que el anterior. Si les gusto, regalenme lindos Reviews *º* espero actualizar pronto n_n aun no he comenzado a escribir el siguiente capitulo pero ya tengo cositas en mente c: ¿qué les parece esta Bella rebelde? Besitosssssss


	4. ¿Qué harás con tú vida?

Bueno, antes que comiencen a leer el cap, quiero agradecerle a Tellus, por seguir firmemente esté fic, ya te lo dije por privado pero quiero agradecértelo nuevamente. También a mi amada y sexy beta, Lupita eres la mejor de todas :D Y por último, y para no atrasarles más la lectura, me encantaría que se unieran a mi grupo en FB 'Mis mundos, tus mundo. By: Angie Masen' (el link está en aquí en mi perfil) allí conocerán a los personajes creados por mi loca cabeza y todo tipo de cositas con respecto al fic. (Más tarde subiré fotos de los vestidos y de Magde y Liliane) No siendo útenlo!

_"Capítulo Beteado por _Beta FFTH Lupita_"_

* * *

**Playlist:**

**(1) Innocence- Avril Lavigne.**

**_-From hate to love, only this my mother-_**

**_Capitulo 3. _**

_'¿Qué harás con tu vida?'_

_~Dos semanas más tarde~_

*_Estaba en ese pequeño lugar, oscuro y cada vez más lleno de agua, la luz de la luna se filtraba por el único orificio que quedaba. Mi cabeza sangraba y mi respiración era demasiado superficial. El agua llegaba hasta la mitad de mi cuello y todo mi cuerpo tiritaba del frio. Podía escucharlo gritar, podía escucharlo rogar que no me hicieran daño, podía escuchar sus risas y sus golpes. Escuche las últimas palabras que salieron de su boca, su voz jadeante y pesada. 'Te amo Isabella' no estábamos lejos, lo escuche más cerca que en cualquier otro momento, quise responderle que yo también lo amaba, pero el sonido del disparo corto mis palabras, y se llevo su vida consigo*_

— ¡Bella! Cariño, despierta. —La voz de Rosalie me sacudió más que si me hubieran tirado un baldado de agua fría. Un sueño, un maldito sueño. Abrí los ojos y la luz cegadora del sol me hizo cerrarlos y abrirlos de nuevo con más cuidado. Mi amiga, que llevaba su cabello rubio recogido en una coleta y un sencillo vestido color verde menta, me sonrió abiertamente— ¡Al fin estas despierta!

—Buenos días, Rose. —Conteste de mala gana tapando mi rostro con una almohada.

—Bella, tienes que levantarte. —Me alentó mi amiga sacudiendo levemente mi hombro. Seguro había llegado con la idea de encontrarme despierta— Hoy es un día importante. Tenemos que ir al salón de belleza y recoger los vestidos.

—Eso ya lo sé. —Mascullé de mala gana, sin retirar la almohada de mi rostro.

—Vamos, levántate. En vez de estar refunfuñando, dime una cosa ¿Por qué la loca de tú madre está sacando maletas, como si se fuera a mudar? —Pregunto con intriga. Sí, la relación de mi madre y Rosalie no era muy buena. Mi madre decía que ella no era una joven prudente con nada y Rose decía que ella era una loca maniática, teoría la cual, yo apoyaba.

—Espera, espera, espera… ¿Qué ella está haciendo qué? —Me senté de golpe, mirándola perpleja. _Esto no es cierto_-

—Sí, tiene cuatro maletas en la entrada y creo que la he visto bajar una más. —Se encogió de hombros

— ¡Mamá! —Grité levantándome de la cama y corriendo escaleras abajo, en donde choque frente a frente con la interpelada.

— Bella, cariño. ¿Por qué el escándalo? ¿Dónde está el fuego? —Me miro ceñuda, llevaba un pantalón negro, una delicada camisa blanca de tirantes y una chaleco negro, zapatos de tacón y maquillaje suave.

— ¿Por qué estás sacando maletas? ¿A dónde vas? —Pregunte mientras ella subía las escaleras, se detuvo en seco y me miro por encima de su hombro.

—Bueno, hija, yo no quería decirte porque estabas muy ocupada con la organización de la fiesta y esas cosas. —Sonreía pero su voz era insegura. _Ay no, que no sea lo que estoy pensando.-_

— ¿Decirme qué? —Me cruce de brazos, colocándome frente a ella y levantando mis cejas en señal de exasperación.-

—Verás cariño…—Me sonrió como si fuera a darme la mejor noticia de la vida. — ¡Han aprobado el proyecto para la creación de la primera oficina principal en _Edimburgo_! —Su voz reflejaba cuán emocionada estaba.

— ¿Y eso quiere decir…?-Entrecerré los ojos, ya me sabía esta historia. _Eso quería decir que ella…_

—Que viajare por tiempo indefinido hasta allá. Bella, tengo que supervisar el arreglo de la oficina y soy yo la que firma cualquier tipo de papel, acá se quedara Billy, estará a cargo de la empresa y pendiente de todo, pero yo tengo que estar allá. —Me explicaba como si yo fuera una niña pequeña.

—Así que tú te irás, Magde también lo hará, y eso quiere decir que ¿viviré sola?-El tono entusiasta en que lo dije hizo que frunciera el ceño y torciera el gesto.

—No, absolutamente no. ¿Me crees tan mala madre como para dejarte a tu suerte?-_No quieres escuchar la respuesta_, pensé pero preferí quedarme callada.

—Entonces ¿con quién voy a vivir? —Pregunte de mal genio, no quería saber con qué maniática del control me iba a quedar. Su extraña sonrisa me hizo preocupar

—Con Edward Cullen. —Dijo con un aire de suficiencia y sentí que mi mandíbula cayó al suelo. _¿Qué le pasaba a esta mujer? _Había visto a ese hombre una vez en mi vida y ya lo iba a dejar de niñero.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo vas a dejarme con un hombre que he visto una sola vez en mi vida? ¡Has perdido la cordura! ¿Y si me hace algo? —Grité exaltada y divisé a Rosalie en la puerta de mi cuarto, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. _¿Qué pasa? _Gesticulo con los labios, _luego te cuento,_ respondí de la misma forma y ella asintió entrando a mi habitación y cerrando la puerta.

-¡No me hables así! Isabella, ¿crees que te dejaría sola? O peor aún ¿Con un desconocido? Claro que no, Edward tiene toda mi confianza y él se ha ofrecido a cuidar de ti en el tiempo que estaré fuera, y desde ahora te digo que no se cuanto vaya a tardar—Sentenció girándose y subiendo las escaleras, camino a su habitación.

— ¿Qué demonios…?— _¿Se había ofrecido?_ Furiosa, subí tras de ella.

-¿Y cuando te irás? Porque por lo que veo, parece que fuera…Oye, ¿no crees que sea suficiente? ¡Ya llevas seis maletas!-Exclame cuando la vi sacando de su habitación una maleta de color lila.-

— ¡Tú no entiendes! Esto es importante, para mí, para ti, para la empresa… Esto va a ayudar mucho cariño, y en todos los aspectos…— _¿En qué aspectos que no fuera el dinero? _En ninguno a menos que estuviera… huyendo._ ¿Estaba ella huyendo del recuerdo de mi padre? _No, si ya tenía novio nuevo, ya había superado eso, _¿o no?_

—No mamá, no puedes dejarme sola. Y menos con tú novio. —Me cruce de brazos y la detuve en la puerta.

— ¿Qué tiene que sea Edward? Te va a cuidar, tiene una hermana solo dos años mayor que tú, así que sabe cómo debe tratar a chicas de tu edad. Sabe cocinar, te llevara a donde necesites y trabaja en casa ¿qué más quieres? Tendrás la privacidad que quieras, por favor Bella, ya estás muy grande para hacer berrinches. —Suspiro pesadamente y termino de meter la maleta al baúl de un auto. — Listo, eso es todo, puede llevarlo al aeropuerto.- Le dijo al conductor y el automóvil arranco.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Tienes alguna idea de la cantidad aproximada de tiempo por la que te irás?-Pregunte frustrada, mientras entrabamos a la casa.

—Bueno… El tiempo mínimo de estar allá serán… Seis meses. —Me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar lejos de mí

— ¿Qué? No mamá, no puedes dejarme con él seis meses, eso es mucho tiempo. —Me pase las manos por el cabello, frustrada.

—Basta ya, Bella. Es mi decisión y es una orden que vas a cumplir. —Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de mi habitación para ver a Rosalie detrás, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. —Muy propio suyo, señorita Hale. —Siguió su camino hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

— ¡Ay! ¡Odio esto! —Farfulle furiosa, sentándome en uno de los escalones. Rosalie se sentó junto a mí, pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

—Bueno, ¡anímate! Hoy nos graduamos y ¡tendremos una súper fiesta! —Exclamó como si fuera una niña pequeña muy feliz.

— ¡Ya está! ¡Es la última bolsa! —Dejando las bolsas del supermercado que había en el baúl de su auto, Rosalie se dejo caer sobre uno de los taburetes de la cocina.

—Perfecto, y si viste, no te rompiste una uña, ni se escarcho tu esmalte. —Levante una ceja, enseñándole mis uñas y las suyas, pintadas con una perfecta manicura francesa.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. —Me saco la lengua como niña pequeña. — Bueno, creo que deberías ir a ducharte y arreglarte. Tenemos que estar en el auditorio del teatro a las seis.

—No puedo creer que me toque arreglarme sola. Mi madre está arreglando lo último de su viaje de mañana y luego irá al salón y nos encontraremos aquí para ir al auditorio, odio esto. —Refunfuñe cruzando los brazos.

—Bella, arreglarte sola no es tan malo, invertirás tanto tiempo que olvidaras que no tienes a nadie que te ayuda— Rosalie sonrió y yo me iba a quejar hasta que…

— ¿Y quien dijo que mi niña se va a arreglar sola? —La dulce voz de Magde llenó la estancia, Rosalie y yo nos miramos sonriendo.

— ¡Magde! No te esperaba hasta la ceremonia. —Dije acercándome a ella para abrazarla. Realmente se veía joven, mucho más joven de lo que parecía semanas atrás, era como si no tuviera arrugas, aunque podía ser el maquillaje…

—Wow lalo, te vez re-joven. — _Lalo _había sido el apodo que Rose le había puesto a Magde luego de que esta última en lugar de entender 'La loca mamá de Bella' entendió 'La locomotora de Bella' y había salido espantada a buscar que hacía yo en una locomotora.

—Gracias Rose. Anda a arreglarte tú también. —Se acerco a ella y la levanto de la silla— Van a graduarse y a llegar tarde, para variar.

—Deja a mi mejor amiga más sexy de lo que es. —Contesto ella riendo y saliendo la casa.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te vas a poner? —Le pregunte viendo la bolsa con percha donde se guardaban los vestidos.

—Es una sorpresa—Contesto sonriendo.

Una hora más tarde, luego de una relajante ducha, mi cabello, el cual habían arreglado en el salón de belleza, seguía intacto. Llevaba un sostén strapless negro y bragas a juego. El vestido estaba tendido sobre mi cama, junto a su respectiva bolsa con percha. Le eche una última larga mirada al vestido antes de ponérmelo, pero recordé que tenía corredera atrás, y como si me hubiera leído la mente, Magde apareció por la puerta, llevando un albornoz de color blanco y una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Quién necesita ayuda para ponerse el vestido? —Pregunto animadamente mientras se colocaba a mi lado y acariciaba con ternura mi brazo. — No puedo creer que vayas a graduarte.

—Te debo mucho de esto a ti, no sé que hubiera hecho si no hubieras llegado a mi vida… Gracias. —Fue lo único que salió de mis labios antes de que las lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas.

—Tú fuiste muy fuerte, Bella. Tu fuerza de voluntad también te trajo hasta aquí—Limpio sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. — Somos un buen equipo ¿eh? —Se rió y yo me uní a sus risas.

—Sí que lo somos. —Tome el vestido y lo deslice sobre mi cabeza. Lo sostuve en la parte de adelante y le sonreí guiñándole un ojo. — ¿Me ayudas?

El vestido era de un hermoso color azul petróleo, escote palabra de honor y corte de sirena. Se ceñía perfectamente a mi cuerpo, estilizando mi figura. Mi piel blanca resaltaba mucho con el color del vestido y la tela era suave con mi piel. Subió el delicado cierre y suspiro.

—Estás preciosa. —Magde beso mi mejilla y nos miramos las dos en el gran espejo de cuerpo completo. La mujer que me devolvía la mirada se veía hermosa y radiante, le gustaba lo que veía.

—Y así…—Dijo sosteniendo mi cabello, trenzándolo delicadamente y sujetándolo con pequeñas pinzas. — Estás casi lista. —Me sonrío y me tomo de la mano para llevarme frente a mi tocador.

Los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos estuvieron llenos de maquillaje, risas, recuerdos, uno que otro intento de lágrimas pero finalmente fue un momento muy hermoso, el cual se suponía que debía tener con mi madre, pero como siempre, ella no estaba.

—Bueno, ya que estoy lista…—Dije calzándome los zapatos negros de tacón. — Quiero ver tu vestido. —Ella sonrió y salió de la habitación. Regreso minutos después con la bolsa con la que había llegado.

—Bien, aquí esta. —Bajo el cierre de la bolsa y saco un hermoso vestido color uva, con magas cortas y un delicado escote en V.

— ¡Esta precioso! ¡Vamos, póntelo! — La anime mientras tomaba el vestido en mis manos.

Ella se quito el albornoz y la ayude a colocarse el vestido sin que maltratara sus suaves rizos. Subí el cierre de la espalda y el vestido le quedo como un guante. Sonreí colocándome detrás de ella.

—Te vez hermosa, muy hermosa—Sonreí mientras ella me miraba con la dulzura impregnando sus ojos.

—Gracias cariño, ¿sabes? Yo use un vestido como esté cuando me gradué de pedagogía, aunque como sabes no la ejercí nunca o bueno, solo lo hice contigo y con…—Me miro afligida y yo suspire.

—Fue lo mejor para ella, sabes que así fue. Era mejor que estuviera lejos a que fuera parte de esta locura. —Acaricie su brazo y sonreí. — Tal vez nos llevemos una sorpresa.

—Oh por Dios, no me digas qué…—Se tapo la boca con la mano.

—No lo sé, no lo sé. —Me encogí de hombros y le tendí los zapatos. — Vamos, se hace tarde.

Terminamos de arreglarnos y bajamos para encontrar a mi madre ya lista. Llevaba un vestido negro brillante, con mangas cortas, y bastante ceñido a su cuerpo. Tacones plateados y un bolso negro de plumas.

— ¡Oh pero si ya están listas! Eso esta excelente, vamos, vamos, suban al auto. —Dijo haciendo señas hacía la puerta. Yo rodee los ojos, tome la espantosa toga de color amarillo chillón y la coloque sobre mi brazo. Magde estuvo al lado mío ayudándome a no caerme.

El _Metropolitan Opera House _es un teatro de ópera ubicado en _Lincoln Center_ de New York. Es uno de los más importantes del mundo, con un elenco de estrellas internacionales y norteamericanas. Una de las mayores instituciones de la ópera mundial.

Esté lugar, rara vez hace excepciones para este tipo de eventos, pero el _International Institute of New York_, mi instituto, era uno de los más importantes de la ciudad, y por ende, tenían cabida abierta para las graduaciones y obras de teatro u ópera.

Al llegar, mamá estaciono su camioneta y bajamos con cuidado de ella. En la entrada del lugar, nos separaban, los estudiantes por el lado izquierdo y los acompañantes por el lado derecho. Magde me beso la mejilla y me deseo suerte. Mi madre me abrazo y me dijo su típica frase para estos momentos _'Mantente sonriendo' _

En los vestidores, mientras todos se colocaban las horribles togas amarillas, me encontré a Rosalie sonriéndole al espejo y buscando una postura apropiada.

— ¿Nerviosa? —Pregunte mientras me colocaba a su lado, yo aun no tenía mi toga puesta y ella tampoco. Llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco largo, con un profundo escote en V y los lados laterales completamente descubierto al igual que gran parte de su espalda. Para mi gusto, era muy descubierto, pero a mi amiga le quedaba perfecto.

—Para nada, solo estoy preparando mi postura—Volvió a sonreírle al espejo y suspiro—Te vez muy hermosa, ese color te sienta excelente.

—Tu igual te vez hermosa, el blanco es lo tuyo—Sonreí pasándome la espantosa toga por encima de la cabeza.

—Y el escote también—Reímos y terminamos de colocarnos las togas.

Nos acomodaron por orden alfabético, la fila de Rosalie era la octava y la mía la decimonovena. Estábamos muy lejos pero podíamos vernos, ella me sonreía y saludaba para mantenerme calmada.

La directora, la señora Reaser subió al pódium y sonrió de esa manera tan cálida que solo ella podía hacer.

—Bienvenidos, bienvenidos, bienvenidos. —Su voz era suave y tranquila— Este es un momento crucial pero sobre todo, muy especial para nuestros jóvenes. Es el momento en el que una etapa culmina y otra, nueva y lista para explorar, comienza. Donde aprenderán cosas nuevas, donde vivirán cosas nuevas. Donde todo comienza pero también todo termina. Donde nos sentimos cada vez más orgullosos de ellos y en donde nosotros, padres, los dejamos volar. Hoy solo puedo decirles que me alegra mucho que estén aquí. —Nos señalo mientras recorría con la mirada cada uno de nuestros rostros—Que estoy orgullosa de ser su directora y que les deseo el mayor de los éxitos en su vida. Ahora, su amiga y compañera Rosalie Hale les dará unas palabras antes de ser entregados los diplomas—Levanto el dedo índice y con la voz llena de afecto, dijo: —Recuerden, _Bienaventurado el hombre que persevera bajo la prueba, porque una vez que ha sido aprobado, recibirá la corona de la vida que el Señor ha prometido a los que le aman.*_ —Dicho esto, se bajo del pódium y el teatro se lleno de aplausos, algunos ya tenían lágrimas en los ojos o las mejillas empapadas. Yo simplemente estaba temblando internamente, conmocionada. _Lo había logrado,_ a pesar de todo, lo había hecho.

Los aplausos siguieron mientras Rosalie subió por las escalerillas y camino por el escenario con seguridad. Se veía realmente hermosa y segura de sí misma. Se subió al pódium y nos sonrió a todos. Acomodo los papeles y se retiro un cabello rebelde que le caía sobre la frente. Suspiro mirándome y yo le sonreí abiertamente.

**(1)**—Bien chicos, ustedes me conocen, así que ya lo saben ¡agárrense!—La audiencia comenzó a reír y yo me uní a ellos. — Bueno, de ahora en adelante va a ser la mejor experiencia del mundo, seremos adultos completos, tomaremos retos y… —Se quedo callada y pareció desplomarse sobre el pódium. Todos exclamamos asustados pero ella ya estaba en píe mirándonos con una ceja levantada— ¡Vamos chicos! ¿No me digan que se lo creyeron? —Sonrió con malicia y movió las manos haciendo un gesto— Les voy a decir una cosa, y creo que todos los adultos aquí presentes me apoyaran; la secundaría es la mejor etapa de todas nuestras vidas—La audiencia que estaba en completo silencio comenzó a aplaudir y silbar; más explícitamente los padres y acompañantes de los alumnos. Rosalie los tenía comprados— Esto es simple, nada, nunca, jamás, se comparara con la secundaria. Sé que ahora todos pensamos _¡oh si! La universidad será lo mejor._ —Su voz era extremadamente chistosa. Chasqueo la lengua— No, no, no. Definitivamente no. Sera una experiencia nueva, sí, aprenderemos cosas, sí, conoceremos gente, por supuesto, pero ¿será tan real como ahora? ¿Conoceremos amigos para toda la vida? —Su mirada se poso en mí y yo sonreí levantado los pulgares— ¿Nos divertiremos como ahora? Déjenme decirles que no, solo porque ahora podamos tomar alcohol sin problemas, salgamos con menos restricciones y hagamos cosas de las que quizás nos arrepentiremos luego no lo hace más divertido o emocionante. A veces, las travesuras más sanas e inocentes son las mejores. —Sonrió con nostalgia y supe que estaba recordando una o varias de esas _'travesuras inocentes'— _Dejando de lado eso, no les estoy queriendo decir que lo que viene será espantoso ni nada por el estilo, solo les digo que guarden todos estos hermosos recuerdos que hoy dejaremos atrás pero que no olvidaremos. —Chasqueo los dedos y se irguió— Ahora, les parece familiar la pregunta: ¿_Qué harás con tu vida?_ ¿Cuántas veces no nos han preguntado lo mismo? Y ¿Cuál es nuestra respuesta? Muchos tenemos respuestas como, _estudiaré leyes, seré medico, _o lo que yo le decía a mi madre, _seré bailarina en las Vegas._ —El auditorio estallo en risas. — Pero ¿De verdad seremos eso que decimos? Yo me pregunto ¿Por qué tenemos que tomar decisiones tan radicales? Somos tan presionados a decidir qué hacer solo porque así nos convertiremos en _adultos._ Hoy salimos de aquí para convertirnos en hombres y mujeres de bien, para enorgullecer a nuestros padres, para demostrar que merecimos ser parte de esta institución y sobre todo, para demostrarnos a nosotros que sí pudimos, que a pesar de todo estamos aquí, contra las adversidades y los problemas, luchas externas e internas, salimos adelante y lo seguiremos haciendo. —Aunque no lo quisiese, Rose se refería a mí, sus ojos se encontraron los míos por un momento, suspiro pesadamente— Amigos míos creo que eh extendido esto más de la cuenta. Mi mensaje para ustedes es, ¡equivóquense! Tomen riesgos y decisiones pero que sean _suyas_. Gocen, rían, diviértanse, enamórense mucho—Todos reímos— Pero sobre todo, disfrútenlo. Para que cuando alguien nos pregunte _¿Qué harás con tu vida?_ No necesitemos pensar en una respuesta, la tendremos. —Rosalie sonrió con los ojos cristalizados y todos nosotros nos levantamos aplaudiendo. Los chicos silbaban y gritaban. Mi amiga dio una leve inclinación de cabeza y bajo las escalerillas perdiéndose tras el telón.

— ¡Maravilloso discurso, señorita Hale! ¡Muy motivador! —La directora Reaser ya estaba detrás del pódium aplaudiendo. — Y ahora, es momento de entregar los diplomas. —El subdirector Collins se levanto y comenzó a leer la lista de apellidos.

Los estudiantes fueron pasando uno tras de otro mientras padres orgullosos aplaudían y sonreían. Cuando fue el turno de Rosalie, él señor y la señora Hale se colocaron de píe y aplaudieron a su irreverente pero adorable hija. No fui consciente de que casi era mi turno hasta que la chica junto a mí, me sacudió un poco el brazo porque ya nos tocaba el turno. Al decir me nombre, subí y sonreí feliz. Divise a Magde y a mi madre aplaudir. Los señores Hale me saludaron con las manos y me aplaudieron también.

—Felicidades, Swan. —Dijo el subdirector cuando apretó mi mano y me entregó el diploma.

Cuando todos los estudiantes terminaron de pasar, la directora subió nuevamente al pódium y sonrió abriendo los brazos.

—Bueno mis queridos estudiantes, hasta aquí llega mi participación y la de nuestra amada institución en sus vidas. En mi nombre y en nombre de todo el cuerpo directivo, les deseamos el mayor de los éxitos y solo queda decirles, ¡felicidades! —Todos se pusieron de píe y aplaudieron dando gritos de júbilo. Lanzamos los birretes por el aire, corrí intentado pasar entre mis compañeros, llegué a la octava fila y vi a Rose tratando de salir de allí también, sonreí y corrí para abrazarla. Ella me estrecho en sus brazos y sollozó en mi hombro.

—Oh vamos Rose, tranquila. —Seque sus lágrimas cuando levanto el rostro.

—Es que, vivimos tantas cosas juntas, tantos momentos y ahora vamos a dejarlo atrás. —Volvió a sollozar y me limpio algunas lágrimas traposas que corrían por mi mejilla.

—Pero Rose, vamos a vivir cosas nuevas y lo vamos a seguir haciendo juntas. —Sonreí y tome su mano. —Prepárate, nos queda una hora de sonrisas y buenos comportamientos antes de celebrar.

Luego de pasar una hora cenando en _Nobu, _un restaurante japonés muy reconocido en la ciudad, todos, estudiantes y padres, comenzaron a dispersarse por el estacionamiento. Liliane Hale, la madre de Rosalie, estaba junto a mi amiga, al lado del convertible rojo de ella. Me acerque a ellas con paso suave, sosteniendo la toga en un brazo. La señora Hale tenía un hermoso vestido color gris largo anudado al cuello, decorado con pedrería dorada y un bolso dorado a juego. Su rubio cabello estaba suelto y le caí sobre los hombros. Me saludo con la mano y cuando estuve suficiente cerca, me abrazo.

— ¡Felicidades Bella! Ha sido el primero de muchos logros que obtendrás. Estoy segura que Charlie estaría muy orgulloso de ti. —Los padres de Rosalie eran muy amigos de los míos. Liliane Hale era psicóloga y nos ayudo mucho a mi madre y a mí, aunque mi madre quedo en un tipo de negación y se aisló del mundo por los siguientes dos años.

—Gracias señora Hale. —Fue lo único que pude decir porque tenía un nudo en la garganta.

—Bueno…Mamá, ¿recuerdas la fiesta en casa de Bella? Me voy a ir con ella, así que…Ya lo sabes. —Algo me decía que Rose quería reajustar su hora de llegada.

—Rosalie, ya hablamos de esto. —_Oh, oh, hora de salir de aquí. _

—Rose, yo me iré contigo pero tengo que hablar con mamá ¿vale? —Me despedí de la señora Hale con un leve movimiento de mano y camine hasta la camioneta de mi madre, donde ella estaba hablando por teléfono y Magde me sonreía. —¡Hey!

— ¿Qué tal, cariño? —Magde me tendió la mano y yo le di la fea toga.

—Bien, me iré con Rose. Ya sabes, tenemos fiesta. ¿Se quedarán arriba o que harán? —Pregunte mientras mi madre colgaba el teléfono.

—Hable con Edward, me consiguió dos habitaciones en un excelente hotel. No es por nada cariño, pero mañana tendré un día agotador, quiero dormir. Te creo lo suficientemente responsable como para que cuides de la casa. Por favor, el jarrón de la abuela Marie, cuídalo. Que te diviertas linda—Beso mi mejilla y se subió al auto contestando su teléfono que acaba de sonar.

— ¿Tomó demasiado alcohol? —Le pregunte a Magde mientras ella subía al asiento de copiloto.

—No mucho, querida. —Rió— Cuida de la casa, y por favor, del jarrón de la abuela Marie, no querrás que te espante por las noches ¿eh? —Sonrió y me acaricio la mejilla—Diviértete.

Asentí con la cabeza y mi madre puso en marcha la camioneta. Ambas se despidieron con la mano y yo las vi alejarse.

Regrese con Rosalie quien seguía hablando con su madre pero de una forma más calmada.

—Bella ¿cierto que puedo quedarme a dormir en tú casa? —Pregunto Rose mientras yo me acercaba a ellas.

—Por supuesto, sin problemas. —Conteste de forma automática.

—Ves mamá, no pasa nada. Ahora, ve a casa y estaré mañana para el almuerzo ¿si? —Rosalie puso esos ojos de suplica y su madre suspiro poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Ya que. Compórtate Rosalie Liliane Hale, no le hagas problemas a Bella. —Sonrió y abrazo a su hija.

—Si mamá. —Rose rodo los ojos.

—Hasta luego, señora Hale.

—Que se diviertan chicas. —Se despidió con la mano, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el auto de su esposo.

Rose se giro hacía mi, con una sonrisa llena de malicia en los labios. _Ay no._

—Bueno, ahora sí. ¡Es hora de la fiesta! —Tiro de mi mano para subirnos a su convertible, rumbo a mi hogar.

* * *

* Santiago 1:12.

Hola, hola. Bueno, aquí tenemos el tercer cap de está historia n_n ¿qué tal? Bella va a vivir con Edward Ö ¿qué pasara? Chan chan chan supongo que se preguntan ¿de quien hablan Bella y Magde? ¿quien está lejos para no ser parte de la locura luego de la muerte del padre de Bella? Chan chan chan (me gusta escribir eso jajaja) ¡Descubranlo en el próximo capitulo!. Si me regalan lindos Reviews, me inspiro mucho más(?) En mi perfil están los links de mi twitter, mi perfil en FB, del grupo en FB y mi correo electrónico. Si me siguen en Twitter, les doy follow back ;) solo pídanlo. Cualquier cosa, mi Inbox en FB esta abierto para ustedes. Nos vemos en el próximo cap, besitossss.


	5. Hope

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer.**__ La historia es completamente __**MIA.**_

_**NOTA: **_Solo y antes que comiencen a leer, quiero pedir INFINITAS disculpas por la tardanza. Y agradecer con el alma; la paciencia y el amor que Lupita (mi beta), me ha profesado. Sin más, espero lo disfruten.

**Playlist:**

**(1) Bon Jovi - It's My Life**

**(2) Rihanna-What's My Name? ft. Drake.**

**(3) Rihanna- Cheers (Drink to that)**

**(4) Pitbull Ft Marc Anthony - Rain Over Me.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 4._**

_'Hope'_

**(1)**—Tenemos aproximadamente de quince a veinte minutos antes de que todos empiecen a llegar. —Rose le bajo el volumen a la estridente música que sonaba en la radio. — Eso es tiempo suficiente para que nos cambiemos. —Le eche un vistazo al bolso de mano, que estaba lleno de su ropa y sus zapatos. Estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando ella dio vuelta a la esquina y divise el gran jardín de mi casa, atestado de gente.

— ¿Qué demonios…?— Fruncí el ceño. La calle completa, estaba llena de autos estacionados, uno detrás del otro, y las personas que iban llegando se saludaban entre sí. Algunos, llevaban puestos los trajes que usaron para la ceremonia y otros se habían cambiado dichos trajes, por prendas más casuales, como jeans para los chicos y shorts o faldas para las chicas. A pesar de ser variadas las vestimentas, ninguno de ellos se veía _fuera de lugar._

—Bueno, creo que esto nos quita un poco de tiempo. — Rose entrecerró los ojos mientras sonaba el claxon del auto, haciendo que un grupo de chicos se moviera dándole paso para que ella se pudiera estacionar, frente a la puerta del garaje.

Ambas bajamos, dando portazos al auto. Ella tomo su bolso y al girarse, un rubio la tomo desprevenida, rodeándola con sus brazos y haciéndola girar en el aire.

— ¡Feliz graduación, hermanita! —Jasper Hale, era el hermano mellizo de Rose. Alto, de ojos azules y cabellos rubios, la versión masculina de Rosalie.

—No me digas hermanita, tengo la misma edad que tú. —Rose la saco la lengua, pero beso su mejilla y lo abrazo de nuevo. —Gracias, _cerebrito._ _—_

—Felicidades, _Bellita_. —A Jasper, Rosalie y yo lo habíamos apodado _cerebrito._ ¿La razón? Simple, a pesar de que los tres teníamos la misma edad, Jasper siempre iba un grado más adelantado que nosotras, por ende, se había graduado un año antes. Los brazos de mi amigo me rodearon y yo le correspondí gustosa.

—Venga Jasper, que no me digas _Bellita, _yo no quiero que me enciendas. —El se rió y me desordeno el cabello mientras caminábamos, saludando a algunos conocidos.

—Jasper ¿No se suponía que tú mantendrías todo '_bajo control'_? —Rose hizo comillas con sus manos y su hermano se encogió de hombros.

—Hice todo lo que me pediste. Salí luego de tú maravilloso e irreverente discurso, ordené los muebles y las cosas de la cocina, tal como querías. Ah, y guarde el jarrón de la abuela Marie en un lugar muy seguro. —Dijo más para mí que para Rosalie.

—Oh, muchas gracias Jazz. —Dije lanzándole una mirada de reproche a Rose. Ella se encogió de hombros y llegamos a la gran puerta de mi casa.

—Está abierta, dejaré que todos entren mientras ustedes se cambian. —Jasper era muy parecido a Rosalie, aunque él era por mucho, más reservado que ella.

—Gracias por todo Jazz, por eso eres mi hermano favorito. —Rose beso su mejilla y yo solté una carcajada.

—Eso es porque soy el único que tienes. —Se quejó Jasper, pero le sonrió negando con la cabeza y despidiéndose de mí con la mano, mientras se acercaba para avisarle a todos que podían entrar.

Rose y yo subimos las escaleras viendo como todos empezaban a entrar y la música comenzaba a sonar por toda la casa, gracias al dispositivo de ambientación que había sido instalado.

Al llegar a mi habitación, Rose se deshizo de sus zapatos y abrió su gran bolso sacando toda la ropa, tirándola sobre en la cama.

—Espero que cuando termines, lo guardes todo. —Le advertí mientras abría una de las puertas de mi gran closet, el sweater gris de algodón y el short negro de una tela parecida al satín que había escogido, estaban perfectamente colgados frente a mí. Tome los percheros en los que estaban y los deje en la cama.

Rose ya se había sacado el vestido y estaba caminando en ropa interior por la habitación. Ella y yo nos conocíamos prácticamente desde el vientre materno, sus padres y los míos era muy amigos y además compañeros de trabajo, así que entre ella y yo no había tapujos, podíamos vernos de cualquier manera, ya no teníamos vergüenza.

— ¿Qué te vas a poner? —Pregunte bajando el cierre de mi vestido a la mitad y me lo saque.

—Ese vestido. —Lo señaló con un leve movimiento de cabeza mientras se retocaba el maquillaje. El vestido era de satén, de un bonito color azul celeste y sobre él, había un cinturón de color café.

—Esta lindo. —Comenté, poniéndome el sweater gris. Tome el short y al ponérmelo, viéndome en el espejo, decidí ponerlo sobre el sweater. Camine hasta el otro lado de mi closet y saque de uno de los cajones, los zapatos de tacón, de tipo _animal print._

Me gire, y vi a mi amiga, ya con el vestido puesto, abrochando sus zapatos de color a juego con el cinturón. Me acerque al espejo y con cuidado deshice la trenza hecha por mi nana, el cabello cayo a cascadas sobre mis hombros, tomando esa actitud rebelde que me gustaba. Mi maquillaje estaba casi intacto, solo retoque mis labios con lápiz labial color vino.

**(2)**—¡Estoy lista! —Dijimos al unísono, nos miramos y reímos. Salimos de la habitación y comenzamos a bajar las escaleras. La planta principal estaba completamente llena y oscura, a excepción de algunos dispositivos de luces de colores que daban leves iluminaciones a la estancia. Todos bailaban al ritmo de _Rihanna, _quien decía que_ nadie sabía cómo trabajar su cuerpo_.

— ¡Hey, chicas! —Jasper venía subiendo con dos vasos rojos, al llegar al final de las escaleras, nos los entrego.

—Gracias, Jazz—Le di un sorbo a mi trago, _vodka y jugo de naranja._

— ¿No te parece esto, hmm no se, algo fuerte? —Pregunte mientras caminábamos entre los danzantes.

—Esa es la idea, Bellita. Que mañana no se acuerden de nada. —Me guiño un ojo y comenzó a bailar, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

—Oh, ahí está Bryan. —Dijo Rosalie, saludando a un amigo suyo muy cercano, le gustaba y el parecía tener también cierta atracción hacía ella. La vi abrazarlo, pero luego ambos desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la habitación. _Genial, estoy sola._ Pensé con amargura, y me gire para ir a la cocina por pasabocas cuando tropecé con alguien, un chico, derramando el trago sobre él. Levanté la vista y mí mirada paso de la sorpresa a la curiosidad y por último, y muy extraño, a la ira.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Los ojos verdes de Edward me miraban impasibles. Se encogió de hombros, visiblemente despreocupado.

—No creerías que tu madre te dejaría a tu suerte sin supervisión ¿o sí? —Enarco una ceja y me dieron ganas de golpearlo.

— ¿Y te envió a ti? —Pregunte exasperada, sobre el ruido de la música. Él no contesto nada, solo paso un dedo sobre su camisa blanca mojada con el trago y se lo llevo a la boca, frunciendo un poco el ceño, una acción que hubiera sido demasiado _provocativa,_ si no estuviera molesta. _Oh, vamos, no te engañes, es igual de provocativa._ Mi conciencia, siempre tan oportuna.

— ¿No crees que esto es muy fuerte, para un montón de _casi _universitarios? —Pregunto, señalando con un leve movimiento de barbilla el vaso que tenía en mi mano.

— ¡Es lo que yo digo! —Conteste exaltada. Mire su camisa y nuevamente a él, suspire y lo tome del brazo. —Hay que limpiarte, ven.

Caminamos a través de las parejas que bailaban, algunos se besaban y otros simplemente hacían cosas que eran mejor hacerlas en una habitación. Abrí la puerta de la cocina, haciéndolo entrar conmigo. No había más que una pareja toqueteándose, yo gruñí por lo bajo y comencé a mover los brazos al aire, furiosa.

— ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Busquen una habitación o lo que sea! ¡Largo! —La pareja salió sin levantar la mirada al pasar junto a Edward. Con unos jeans oscuros y una camisa blanca de mangas largas, parecía otro estudiante más, solo que mucho, pero mucho más guapo.

—Esto pasa cuando combinas alcohol y muchachitos irresponsables. —Me sonrió de medio lado y quise golpearlo, en parte por su comentario nada colaborativo y por verse jodidamente sexy sonriéndome así.

—Solo siéntate. —Le ordene mientras sacaba un par de toallas de cocina, él muy obediente lo hizo y yo le pase las toallas para que se limpiara la camisa.

—Gracias. —Contesto y comenzó a secar la parte afectada.

—Así que mi madre te ha enviado de _chaperón*_— Comenté, abriendo un paquete de papas fritas y llevándome una a la boca.

—Más o menos. —Se encogió de hombros. — Y como _tú _chaperón, te aconsejo que no tomes demasiado de eso, mañana no recordaras ni una sola cosa que hayas hecho.

— ¿Ah sí? Bueno, si vas a ser mí chaperón, procura seguirme el paso. —Le sonreí y tome mi vaso saliendo de la cocina. Afuera todo era un caos, no se veía mucho y esto me daba muchas oportunidades, claro, hasta que lo sentí tras de mí. Hice caso omiso a su presencia y comencé a bailar. Me gire y nuestros ojos se encontraron, la letra de la canción me hizo sonreír, comencé a bailar sin quitar mi mirada de la suya.

_"Ponlo todo a mi cuenta_

_Esta noche, sí_

_Puede que esté loca en la mañana_

_Pero sabes_

_Que vamos a hacerlo a lo grande esta noche, sí_

_Puede que esté loca en la mañana_

_Que vamos a hacerlo a lo grande esta noche_

_¿Le entras?_

_A partir de aquí, sin Downward Spiral"_

Le hice una señal con la mano de que se acercara, con la mirada desafiante. Mi cuerpo se movía al ritmo de la música y cantaba la canción a todo lo que podía, como todos los que estaban a mí alrededor.

**(4) **La canción finalizó, pero rápidamente comenzó otra, una mucho más movida. Seguí bailando, pero le quite la mirada de encima solo un par de segundos y cuando quise volverla hacia él, ya no estaba, fruncí el ceño pero sentí la presencia de alguien tras de mí y su aroma golpeo mis fosas nasales, dándome la respuesta que necesitaba. Me gire, y lo encontré bailando al igual que yo, lo mire a los ojos divertida y me pegué más a él, dejando que la música me llevara. Mis _brazos, mis piernas, mis caderas, _todo se movía solo con la música, él me miraba impasible, una mirada de la cual no podía escapar, _quizá_ _el trago ya me estaba afectando_. Cuando la canción terminó, tome el resto de lo que quedaba de mi trago y tomé otro de la mesa más próxima, que estaba repleta de vasos llenos. Lo levante, en señal de brindis y con una sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro, lo desafié.

—Muy bien, señor Cullen. Solo le recuerdo, que la noche, apenas comienza. —Tomé de mi trago, y camine hasta perderlo de vista, bailando entre toda la gente.

**.**

Mire mi teléfono,_ 3:50 am. _La música aun seguía a todo volumen, muchos aun bailaba pero yo ya estaba demasiado cansada para hacerlo, a mi lado, un Rose demasiado ebria y un Jasper ya fundido. Edward, por otro lado, no había tomado de aquel trago preparado por el amigo de Jasper, que lo que para mí era vodka con jugo de naranja, era nada más y nada menos que _tequila, vodka y jugo de naranja, _una bomba de tiempo. Edward se levanto de mi lado. Sabía lo que iba hacer, y por más que quisiera detenerlo, no tenía fuerzas ni mucho menos ganas de hacerlo.

—¡Muy bien todo el mundo! —Desconecto la planta principal del dispositivo de ambientación de la casa. Todo quedo en silencio—Fuera de aquí ¡ya! O se quedarán para limpiar esté desastre. —No esperaron ni dos segundos, la gente empezó a salir torpemente de la casa, en menos de cinco minutos solo quedábamos nosotros cuatro.

—Eso pasa cuando combinas alcohol y muchachos irresponsables. —Me recordó mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie, sacudí a Rose y ella medio consiente comenzó a sacudir a Jasper, para ayudarlo a subir a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Edward me ayudo a subir las escaleras, lo cual hubiera sido una hazaña de haber llevado puestos mis tacones, pero esos me los había sacado un par de horas atrás. Llegamos a mi habitación, abrí la puerta y estaba tal cual como la habíamos dejado.

—Gracias, pero creo que deberías ayudar a Rose. —Mi voz era áspera, _voz de ebria._

—No creo que haga falta. —Dijo mirando a mi amiga, la cual entró directo a mi habitación sin mirar a Edward. Jasper venía detrás, y también sin levantar la mirada, abrió una de las puertas y luego la cerró suavemente. Estaban tan borrachos que no se acordarían de nada al levantarse.

—Esto, bueno, gracias. —Me encogí de hombros. — Supongo que nos vemos mañana. —Dije casi inconsciente, el sueño me estaba venciendo.

—Hasta mañana, Bella. —Me giró, tomándome de los hombros y escuche la puerta cerrarse tras de mí, me tire a la cama junto con Rosalie, quien ya estaba profundamente dormida. Me arrope con mis mantas y deje que Morfeo me acogiera en sus brazos.

**.**

A pesar de estar demasiado ebria, las pesadillas jamás se iban. Si bien no eran con mi padre, era como un agujero negro, el cual me absorbía hasta el punto de dejarme como una especie de_ limbo._ Estaba medio consiente cuando el sonido de algo caerse y un siseo me hicieron abrir los ojos.

—¡Auch! —La voz de Rosalie estaba llena de exasperación. Me giré para encontrarla vestida de forma casual, con un short blanco y un top sin mangas verde.

—¿Qué rayos haces? ¿Qué hora es? —Pregunté buscando a tientas mi teléfono, no lo encontré por ningún lado.

—¿Qué hago? ¡Voy tarde para mi casa! ¡Son las nueve de la mañana! —Sus gritos resonaban en mi cabeza de manera estruendosa, tenía jaqueca.

—¡Cállate Rose! Baja la voz, que te vaya bien en tú almuerzo, o lo que sea. Te llamo luego. —Le contesté colocando una almohada sobre mi cabeza. — Te quiero. —Agregué, pues había sonado demasiado cortante.

—Yo también te quiero, gruñona. —Contesto ella, y sentí sus pasos alejarse. — Ah, por cierto, te recuerdo que tú mamá vuelve a las diez treinta, así que como una recomendación, levántate ya. —Y sin más, la puerta dio un portazo y yo gemí por el dolor, que aquel sonido había provocado.

Aproximadamente quince minutos después, fui al baño para cepillar mis dientes y lavar mi rostro. Me ate el cabello en un moño despreocupado y cuando salí, me encontré a Edward Cullen sentado en mi cama, tirando una pequeña pelota al aire.

—Buenos días. —Me saludó amablemente mientras tomaba la pelota del aire sin mirar y me sonreía abiertamente.

— ¿Buenos días? —Mi tono interrogativo lo hizo poner los ojos en blanco.

—Chaperón ¿lo recuerdas? —Se levanto de mi cama y camino hacia la puerta. — ¿Qué es eso de un servicio de limpieza masiva, o que se yo, que la señorita Hale ha dejado en una nota, en la barra de la cocina?

—Rosalie—Le corregí mientras me encogía de hombros, mirándome en el espejo de mi tocador. —Sí, es un servicio que ella debió pedir antes de irse y que debe estar llegando. Es para qué deje esto limpio antes de que mi querida madre llegue y me quiera matar por el desastre que es nuestra casa.

—Interesante—Comento con un pie fuera de la puerta y me miro por sobre el hombro. —Será mejor que lleguen pronto, porque tu madre estará aquí en poco tiempo.

Y así, sin más, salió de mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Rodee los ojos y le saque la lengua, sus ínfulas de superioridad me fastidiaban. Fui hasta mi closet, en busca de un pijama cómodo ya que había dormido con la ropa de la noche anterior. Me enfunde un pantalón corto de color lavanda y una camisa de tirantes blanca, el albornoz de un tono lavanda fuerte y algunos detalles de color negro hecho a mano. Salí de mi habitación, con los pies descalzos y caí en la realidad. El vestíbulo que llevaba a las demás habitaciones hasta el corredor del fondo estaba lleno de algunos vasos y la alfombra llena de parches oscuros, el contenido de los vasos tirados, muy seguramente.

Baje las escaleras y el salón principal no estaba mucho mejor. Lleno de vasos, cojines desparramados, liquido color amarillo en el suelo, los muebles llenos de envoltorios y en conjunto, todo era un desastre. Estuve a punto de maldecir en voz alta cuando el timbre sonó, me tensé por dos segundos, pero recordé que mi madre tenía llaves así que no podría ser ella, comprobé el gran reloj de la entrada, tampoco podría ser… El sonido de la puerta abrirse y voces adentrándose al vestíbulo me hicieron terminar de bajar el tramo de escaleras que me quedaba un poco más rápido.

Edward venía acompañado de cinco personas. Dos mujeres y tres hombres. Todos con overoles color azul celeste y una marca en la parte superior izquierda en color negro que citaba el nombre _Fast Cleaning. _Él les señalaba el salón con una mueca en el rostro. Me acerque a ellos y, aunque me llevaba al menos una cabeza de estatura, le palmee el hombro sonriendo.

—Yo me encargo, Edward. Buenos días, señores. —Les di la mano a los cinco, mientras Edward me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Comencé a mostrarle el problema a los del servicio de aseo, mientras él nos seguida con la mirada. _Esté hombre, cree que soy una niña a la que hay que cuidar,_ pensé mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Señores, poseen de una hora, nada más. Sé que es poco tiempo, pero, realmente necesito que a más tardar las diez y veinte esta casa esté impecable. —Sonreí a modo de disculpa y la chica más joven, de aparentemente veinte o veintidós años me contesto.

—Lo tendrá listo, téngalo por seguro. —Su acento latino era muy pronunciado. Sonreí y asentí, dando un paso hacia un lado, permitiéndoles pasar para que comenzaran su trabajo. Edward me miraba con los labios fruncidos y negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué? —Objeté con tono inocente y empecé a subir las escaleras, pasando por su lado, encogiéndome de hombros.

— ¿Quién pagara todo esto? —Pregunto, subiendo conmigo.

—Yo, ¿Quién más? —Repuse a mi vez, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Trabajas o algo parecido? —Entré a mi habitación y él entro detrás de mí. _¿Era esto un interrogatorio? _

—No, no lo hago. Pero tengo tarjetas de crédito—Me senté sobre mi cama y él se quedo mirándome desde la puerta.

—Ósea que técnicamente, tu mamá es la que termina pagando esto. —Afirmo sin ningún tipo de entonación en su voz.

—Con el dinero que le produce la empresa que era de mi padre, ahora mía también. —Repuse a la defensiva, con tono brusco y los ojos entrecerrados. Él se dio cuenta del tema delicado que había tocado y levanto la manos a la altura de los hombros, en forma de rendición.

—Estaré abajo, creo que preparare café ¿quieres uno? —Dio un paso hacia atrás, para irse escaleras abajo.

—No, gracias. Me duchare y cambiare. —Conteste cortante, mientras me levantaba y cerraba la puerta, echándole pestillo.

Ahogue un bufido mientras me sacaba el albornoz y caminaba hacia el cuarto de baño.

.

A las diez y quince de la mañana, salí de mi habitación. Con un enterizo de pantalones cortos blanco y sandalias de color rojo. Mi cabello lo había arreglado con el secador y colocado un pequeño gancho en forma de lazo color rojo. Baje las escaleras y encontré al equipo de limpieza hablando con Edward. Este me vio bajar y le hizo señas a uno de los chicos, que se acerco a mí con un _datáfono.* _

—Señorita Swan, hemos terminado. Me ha dicho el señor Cullen que pagara con tarjeta de crédito. —Su tonó de voz daba a entender que esperaba una confirmación de mi parte.

—Así es, sígame por favor. —Me encamine hasta la otra estancia, donde se encontraba la mesa de comedor. Tome mi billetera y saque la tarjeta de crédito e hice todo el proceso con el datafono, entregado por el chico.

—Muchas gracias por sus servicios. —Me despedí de ellos mientras salían por la puerta. La casa había quedado absolutamente impecable y aun no eran ni las doce del medio día. Antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, un auto negro, un Mercedes, se estacionó frente a la puerta del garaje y mi madre salió del asiento de la parte de atrás. Llevaba un impecable traje negro con una blusa de bolados azul. Se apresuro a llegar hasta mí, ya que el auto seguía en marcha, muy seguramente no duraría mucho en casa.

—Mamá. —La salude con un rápido abrazo mientras entrabamos a la casa.

—Voy algo corta de tiempo. —Dijo y tomo aire. _Ahí viene.-_ Isabella, hija, te pido por favor que te comportes. Cariño, se que esta no es la mejor de las noticias, pero es lo que necesitamos ahora. Podrás salir, tendrás dinero en efectivo en tu cuenta de ahorro mensualmente y disponible la tarjeta de crédito. Edward te llevara y traerá cuando necesites. Sera como… como si estuvieras conmigo. —Explico mientras llegaba a la sala y Edward se colocaba de pie. Se abrazaron y besaron las mejillas, pero no los labios. _Seguro porque t_ú_ estás aquí,_ la voz de mi inoportuna conciencia se hizo presente.

—Que tengas buen viaje, René. —Murmuro él sin soltarla, acariciando su brazo mientras caminábamos hacía la puerta. —Cuídate mucho. —Lo que él transmitía en su mirada era tan significativo, y la mirada de mi madre lo era aun más, como si se quisieran decir todo con una mirada. Trague el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta ante la escena. Parecía más madre e hijo, que el de una mujer y su pareja.

—Lo haré, cuídala mucho, con tu vida. —Lo abrazo y los brazos de él se tensaron para abrazarla más fuerte. Se separo de él y beso mis mejillas para luego abrazarme. — Cuídate hija, te quiero. —Y sin más, sin mirar atrás, se subió al auto que la esperaba afuera. Esté se puso en marcha y lo vimos alejarse. Me aleje de Edward, caminando escaleras arriba.

No estaba conmovida por la escena, estaba_ sorprendida. _Mi madre no era una persona afectiva, ni conmigo ni con nadie. No era como si nunca hubiera salido de viaje, no. Simplemente que no era afectiva, y ahora, pareciera que estuviera desesperada o preocupada por algo. Subí las escaleras y cuando levante la mirada, el número del reloj me saco una sonrisa. Cinco horas más, solo cinco y tendría en brazos a una de mis razones para ser fuerte ante todo.

.

Dos cincuenta y cincode la tarde,marcaba el reloj de la cocina. Tome un sorbo de mi té, no había comido nada en todo el día y esto me sentaría bien, ya no tenía resaca gracias a un par de aspirinas que me había tomado horas antes.

Edward estaba pasando algunas cosas a su habitación, una de la de huéspedes, cosa que me sorprendió, ya que pensé que estaría en la de mi madre. En casa teníamos alrededor de ocho habitaciones de huéspedes, la habitación que era de mis padres, ahora solo de mi madre, la mía y la de… el timbre sonó y yo salté de mi asiento, impaciente. Antes de llegar a la puerta, escuche como Edward bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa y estuvo a mi lado a los pocos segundos.

— ¿Esperas a alguien? —Pregunto, mientras estábamos frete a los escalones del recibidor.

—Sí. —Me limite a contestar, tratando de controlar la impaciencia de mi voz.

— ¿A quién? —Volvió a preguntar y yo lo aparté de mi camino sin contestar.

Quiso evitarme abrir la puerta pero ya era muy tarde. Al abrir la puerta, un hombre rubio con traje de color gris y camisa blanca, se quitaba los lentes de sol e inclinaba la cabeza levemente, saludándome. _Uno de los hombres de mi abuelo, _pensé, mientras Edward escrudiñaba con la mirada al hombre frente a nosotros.

—Buenas tardes ¿Isabella Swan? —Pregunto el hombre, con los ojos azules mirando directamente a los míos. _¡Lucas! _Era él, lo recordaba de vacaciones en la casa de mis abuelos.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿La han traído, Lucas?—Pregunte de inmediato, no teniendo ánimos para andar con rodeos. Él sonrió, demostrándose complacido con que lo hubiera reconocido.

—Sí, señorita Swan. —Se giro e hizo señas su acompañante, un chico joven, muy joven. Esté abrió la puerta del pasajero y se adentro, saliendo varios segundos después, con una carga en los brazos.

Mis ojos resplandecieron al ver el color castaño claro del cabello brillar por el sol. La niña venía dormida, con las mejillas levemente teñidas de color rosado y envuelta en una manta de color verde. Al llegar a la puerta, él hombre me la tendió con mucho cuidado y la tome entre mis brazos. No cabía en ellos, pues ya estaba un poco grande, pero la abrace con cuidado y suavidad. La había extrañado demasiado.

—Muchas gracias, Lucas. Dale a mi abuelo mis saludos, lo llamaré en cuanto pueda. ¿Podrías meter el equipaje? —Pregunte, pero el chico joven ya había dejado dos maletas grandes de color lavanda junto a la puerta. — Les agradezco mucho, buenas tardes.

—No es nada señorita Swan, su abuelo estará feliz de saber que está perfectamente. Hasta pronto. —Se despidió con leve asentimiento de cabeza y los vi marcharse en el automóvil color negro.

Me gire para ir a la sala, cuando recordé la presencia de Edward, el cual no estaba ya a mi lado, si no un poco más atrás, contemplándome con los ojos abiertos de par en par y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. No había dicho nada, en lo absoluto desde el forcejeo de la puerta. Suspire y me mordí el labio.

—Bueno, supongo que no sabías que esto pasaría. Mi madre no lo sabía, me habría matado de saberlo, pero para cuando le informes, ya estará muy lejos como para hacerme algo. —Sonreí abiertamente. —Supongo que quizás mi madre te ha hablado sobre ella, te contaré como hice que vinera, pero primero ¿Podrías ayudarme con las maletas?

No contesto nada, se limito a asentir e ir por las maletas. Lo vi levantarlas sin ningún problema y escuche el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Me senté en uno de los mullidos muebles y espere a que él se sentara frente a mí.

—Bueno, está es mi hermana menor, _Hope Swan. _Tiene cinco años y nueve meses. Ella nació alrededor de un año o un poco menos, antes del asesinato de mi padre. Ha vivido en Londres, con mi abuelo paterno desde que tiene dos años, luego de que mi madre cayera en depresión. —Su mirada era indescifrable, así que continúe. —Mi madre no quería que la trajera de vuelta, dándome escusas baratas. Estuve pensando traerla hace mucho tiempo, pero no fue hasta ayer en la mañana, cuando me he enterado que saldría de viaje por un tiempo indefinido, así que me decidí a poner en marcha mi plan…

**_-Flashback-_**

_— ¿Abuelo?_ —Estaba encerrada en mi habitación, hablando por el teléfono fijo de la casa. La suave, pero firme voz del hombre del otro lado de la línea, me produjo una profunda tranquilidad.

— _¿Bella? Bella, cariño ¿eres tú?_ —Su voz sonaba esperanzada. _George Swan_, mi abuelo paterno, era un hombre de setenta años aproximadamente, residente en Londres con _Louisa Caleb,_ la mujer con la que contrajo matrimonio después de cuatro años de la muerte de mi abuela _Marie Swan._ Era un poderoso empresario, el cual cedió la empresa a su único hijo -mi padre- luego de la muerte de su esposa. Mi hermana vivía con él desde hacía ya tres años, pero estaba más que dispuesto a entregármela si eso me hacía feliz.

—_Sí, abuelo. No tengo mucho tiempo, como sabes, hoy me graduó. Solo llamo para decirte qué Hope puede llegar mañana en la tarde. Mamá estará en Edimburgo para cuando la niña llegue_.

—_Lo sé mi niña. Sé que tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti, como lo estoy yo._ —Se aclaro la garganta y casi pude escuchar su sonrisa. — _Eres tan parecida a él, siempre tenía la forma de salirse con la suya. Hope estará en casa, contigo, mañana a las 15 hrs. Te adoro, mi niña. No te atrasaré más. _—Y colgó, dejándome con una sonrisa en el rostro, y grandes ansias en el corazón.

**_-Fin Flashback.-_**

—Para resumir, hice que me enviaran a mi hermana, sin permiso de mi madre. Pero simplemente no podía quedarme sin ella, había esperado demasiado tiempo y aun cuando ella estaba allá gracias a mi propia decisión, ya es momento de que vuelva a su hogar. —Conteste, mirándola enternecida.

—Tú madre se va a poner histérica. Aunque yo no lo veo tan malo. Ella había hablado de tú hermana, pero era difícil para ella. —No parecía para nada sorprendido, pero parecía cauteloso, como si midiera el grado de problemas que esto traería. Así que me apresure a disipar sus pensamientos.

—Prometo hacerme cargo de ella, es mi hermana y la cuidare como tal. No te traerá problemas, solo por favor, ayúdame con mi madre. —Iba a contestarme, cuando Hope empezó a moverse en mis brazos y sus ojos se abrieron. El azul penetrante de sus ojos me miraron, primero ceñuda y luego sus cejas se alzaron hasta tocar el comienzo de su cabello.

— ¿Bella? —Su voz de era tan dulce, tan suave y delicada. La ayude a incorporarse, sentándose en mis piernas, mirándome aun con expresión sorprendida. — ¡Bella! —Sus brazos se enrollaron alrededor de mi cuello y yo la rodee con mis brazos. Hablábamos casi todo el tiempo por teléfono o a través de la computadora, nunca habíamos perdido contacto.

—Princesa hermosa, ya estamos juntas, como querías. Te prometí que así sería, y aquí estoy cumpliendo a mi palabra. —Besé su sien, mientras ella le daba una mirada a Edward.

— ¿Quién es él? —Pregunto curiosa, al fin y al cabo, era una niña.

—Hola Hope, soy Edward Cullen. Soy el…—Le tendió la mano y ella la acepto mirándolo aun con cautela pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, lo interrumpí.

—Él es un amigo mío, y se quedara con nosotros durante un tiempo, mientras mami está de viaje ¿sí? —Le lance una mirada de advertencia a Edward antes de volver mi mirada a Hope.

—El abuelo me dijo que mamá no estaría, pero yo quería verla. —Hizo un puchero y yo le sonreí tristemente, acariciando su cabello.

—No te preocupes, luego podremos hablar con ella. Por ahora, vamos a mi habitación, no me ha quedado tiempo de comprar muebles nuevos para la tuya, y no creo que quieras dormir en tu cuna de bebé ¿o sí? —Le hice cosquillas y luego la coloque en el suelo, tomándola de la mano. — ¿Puedes ir subiendo las escaleras? Estaré contigo en un minuto.

La niña asintió sonriendo y corrió escaleras arriba. Cuando estuve segura de que no podría escucharnos, me volví hacía Edward.

—No se te ocurra mencionar que eres el novio de nuestra madre. Mi hermana ni siquiera tiene una idea clara de porque ha vivido tres años lejos de su madre y su hermana, así que no permitiré que se lo hagas más difícil ¿estamos? —Mi voz era tajante, amenazantes. Su mirada era dura y su mandíbula estaba tensa, su voz salió por entre sus dientes, llena de ira. Seguro no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien le hablara así.

—Ve a atender a tu hermana, que yo me encargare de tu madre. —Se puedo de pie y camino a grandes zancadas hasta la cocina, donde deje de verlo al cerrarse la puerta.

Lance un bufido y me encaminé hacia las escaleras. Tenía a la personita que me daba valor para todo, por fin junto a mí y no dejaría que nada ni nadie dañara mi felicidad.

* * *

_*Un __**Chaperón**__ llamado también __**Paje**__ es un adulto que acompaña o supervisa a uno o más jóvenes, hombres o mujeres solteras durante una actividad social, usualmente con la intención de prevenir interacciones sexuales o sociales inapropiadas así como también para prevenir conductas ilegales (Beber en exceso o uso de drogas), el chaperón generalmente rinde cuenta a una tercera persona, generalmente los padres de la persona acompañada, esto cuando la persona es joven._

_*Un datáfono, es un dispositivo compacto que, instalado en un establecimiento comercial o tienda, permite cobrar a sus clientes (por red telefónica, o IP vía GSM, GPRS, Wi-Fi, etc.) mediante tarjeta de crédito o débito._

Ahora sí, de nuevo MIL DISCULPAS. No quiero excusarme, pero mis actividades escolares me tienen a mil, los fines de semana llenos de tareas y hace una semana me lastime el tobillo. A todas las que han esperado, las que me han animado, en especial mi querida Lupita.

¿Les gusta la incursión de _Hope_? En el grupo, _Mis mundos, tus mundos por Angie Masen_ de FB (en el que por cierto ya somos ¡82! gracias :D ) encontraran la imagen de nuestro nuevo personaje.

¿Próximo capítulo? ¡ahora sí! Conocerán a la Bella rebelde y malcriada y al Edward estricto y con muy poca paciencia.

Soy algo nueva en esto, y por lo tanto nunca suelo contestar rr porque me enredo u.u' pero los leo y ellos son los que precisamente me incentivan a seguir escribiendo. Así que sí tanto les gusto, como si no, los rr son más que bienvenidos. Gracias por leerme, les mando mil besitos y nos veremos en el próximo.


	6. Cámaras y Alarmas

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer.**__ La historia es completamente __**MIA. **_

_"Capítulo Beteado por _Beta FFTH Lupita_"_

**_Capítulo 5._**

_'Cámaras y alarmas'_

_ ~Edward POV._

—Seguramente va a volverme loco. —Me quejé, mientras organizaba algunos papeles que estaban sobre la mesita de noche, en este lugar, que ahora, sería mi habitación.

—_Tiene diecisiete años, Edward. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría hacerte? ¿Berrinches y pataletas? ¡Como si nunca hubieras vivido conmigo!_ _—_La voz divertida de mi interlocutora me hizo soltar una pequeña carcajada.

—Oh sí, la reina del drama ha hablado. Mejor ya ve a dormir, no vaya a ser que te salgan arrugas, todo por no dormir las ocho horas reglamentarías. —Me burle, metiéndome bajo las gruesas sabanas, agradeciendo la suavidad del colchón.

— _¿Te das cuenta? Es por eso, que te volverá loco._ —Me reprendió, pero pude escuchar la calidez en su voz. —_Descansa, que esto apenas comienza. Te quiero._

—Yo también te quiero, cuídate. —Corté la comunicación y coloque mi iPhone sobre la mesita, donde había puesto los documentos.

Suspire, estaba frustrado, por supuesto que no iba a poder dormir. Tenía tanto que pensar, mi primer día en la casa de los Swan, y Renee ya tenía ganas de matar a su dulce y tierna —Nótese el sarcasmo— hija mayor, por haber traído de vuelta, a su hermana menor. Aunque a mi parecer, la situación no era tan grave, Renee había _maldecido _al infierno y cuestionado al cielo… _¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué tenía esa hija tan terca?_ Y yo, simplemente, solo podía recordar el día, en que la conocí personalmente…

**_—Flash Back—_**

Alrededor de las cinco cuarenta y cinco de la tarde, había salido de mí apartamento, que está en el centro de New York, rumbo al hogar de las Swan, donde había sido invitado a cenar, para conocer a su hija de diecisiete años y de la cual sabía, por la misma Renee, que no era una chica buena.

Ellas vivían al norte, cerca de las afueras de la ciudad, en un exclusivo circuito de casas. Eran grandes hectáreas, donde fueron construidas a gusto y disposición de sus dueños. No había rejas por todos lados, ni personal de seguridad, simplemente había una gran muralla, que se extendía de punta a punta por el frente, con un gran portón, tipo estilo colonial, y era cerrada con vallas de seguridad a los laterales e interiores de los terrenos.

Atravesé el gran portón y conduje directamente hasta ahí. Estacioné mi auto y bajé, admirando la casa. Era grande, de tres plantas y con un enorme jardín. Tomé aire y puse mi mejor sonrisa, esto era importante y tenía que hacer que Isabella Swan, por lo menos, no tuviera que ser obligada para que me respondiera cuando hablara con ella.

Caminé con paso seguro hasta la entrada y presioné el pequeño botón del timbre. Minutos después, Renee abrió la puerta y me abrazó cálidamente. Al separarnos, divise una cabellera castaña a la mitad de las escaleras, así que dejé un beso suave en sus labios. Ella me miró con las cejas levantas mientras cerraba la puerta y me tomaba del brazo delicadamente, por lo que yo me incliné un poco, para que mi boca quedara justo en su oído.

—Tú hija nos está mirando, solo sonríe y haz como si no pasara nada. —Besé su mejilla y enseguida escuché su melodiosa risa.

—Entiéndela, no le divierte demasiado la idea de conocer a la _pareja _de su madre. —Replicó ella a su vez y comenzó a contarme en voz baja lo que había sucedido, momentos antes de mi llegada.

Mientras Renee hablaba, pude observar como su hija nos miraba de forma un tanto despectiva, principalmente a mí, aunque ella no se daba cuenta de que yo la estaba mirando, pude verla encogerse de hombros, al tiempo en que su madre le hacía señas para que se acercara.

—Edward, ella es mi hija mayor, Isabella Swan. — Habló Renee con una gran sonrisa y se giró hacía su hija. —Isabella, el es Edward Cullen, mi novio—Dijo esto último sin titubeos, mientras yo le tendía la mano a la joven, que, con los labios fruncidos, la tomaba y le daba un breve apretón.

—Es un placer, Isabella. —Le sonreí cordialmente, mientras soltaba su mano.

—Bella. —Me corrigió de inmediato. —Igualmente, señor Cullen. —Su voz era completamente sería, yo fruncí el ceño.

—Dime solo Edward. —Me encogí de hombros y Renee asintió, bastante satisfecha.

—Bien, ahora iré a la cocina, a ver en que puedo ayudarle a Magde. —Supuse que Renee quería darnos algo de espació, para poder hablar. Comenzó a alejarse, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada entre advertencia y ruego antes de desaparecer totalmente, a través de la puerta que conducía a la cocina, y su hija asentía con los labios fruncidos.

—Está bien, estaremos en la sala. —La castaña habló entre dientes y me señaló que siguiera adelante, a lo que yo negué y le cedí el paso, ella frunció aun más su ceño pero pasó delante de mí, y sin quererlo, el movimiento de sus caderas hizo que mi vista se desviara a su trasero. Tomé aire y negué con la cabeza, volviendo mi mirada al frente, mientras ella se sentaba en un sillón unipersonal y yo me sentaba en el familiar frente a ella. Estaba a punto de desviar la mirada, cuando unas líneas suaves y rozadas en su antebrazo llamarón mi atención por completo; no podían ser marcas de nacimiento, y definitivamente no eran de quemadura, lo que me hacía pensar que eran… _Oh, no. No era posible_… El peso de su mirada me hizo levantar la vista, y enarcar mis cejas, ya que me había descubierto, viendo sus cicatrices. Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, Renee entró sonriente a la estancia y Bella, de un brinco, estuvo en pie, acto que imite. La voz de Renee era suave y pausada mientras nos avisaba, cuál sería el menú que comeríamos. _Carne en salsa BBQ, puré de papas y ensalada verde con fresas para acompañar. _Pero, a medida que hablaba, su voz se debilitaba hasta ser solo un susurro, ya que su hija estaba completamente absorta y con la mirada perdida.

— ¿Estás bien, hija? —Preguntó y Bella, de forma deliberada, se tapó las rozadas cicatrices con la mano contraría al brazo marcado. Le sonreí a una preocupada madre, e hice un ademan con la mano.

—Déjala Renee, seguro está pensando en alguien. —Comenté con la voz lo más divertida que pude hacer, a lo que ella rió y su hija, hizo un amago de sonrisa.

—Bueno, basta de charlas —Dijo Renee— ¿Vamos? —Nos dijo, con voz suave. Bella se dispuso a caminar, sin pronunciar palabra.

—Las damas primero. —Y entonces, la chica frunció el ceño pero paso delante de mí, sin siquiera mirarme.

La cena fue tranquila, sin embargo, Bella no dijo nada, a menos que se le hablara directamente a ella o se sintiera dispuesta para asentir o negar con la cabeza. No supe más de lo que ya sabía de ella, pero le hice saber muchas cosas sobre mí, esperando ver alguna reacción de su parte, que me hiciera saber, que estaba cayéndole medianamente bien, pero lo único que conseguía, era una mirada desviada o un completo silencio por su parte.

Al momento de despedirme, cuando nos dimos la mano, gire la suya de forma _sutil _y pude verificar lo que ya me imaginaba, si se _cortaba._ Y me era imposible creer, que la adolescente rebelde, irreverente y explosiva, de la que había escuchado hablar durante tanto tiempo en voz de su propia madre, podía llegar a agredirse de esa forma. Soltó mi mano con una increíble suavidad, y subió las escaleras sin decir nada más, pero antes de salir de la casa, el sonido de una puerta siendo tirada con todas sus fuerzas, me hizo saber que si no le había caído mal antes, ahora me odiaba, estaba comprobado.

**_—Fin Flash Back— _**

Me cubrí el rostro con una almohada, reprimiendo mi frustración. El primer día en esta casa y ya veía que no iba a ser tarea fácil mantener a raya a Isabella Swan. Su actitud de _hago lo que me da la gana, cuando me da la gana y no me importa si no te gusta, _era tan exasperante: además de todo, a mí nadie me había hablado de esa manera, _nunca._ Pero ese no era el punto, el punto era que mi estadía en esta casa no iba a ser tan placentero, y mucho menos fácil.

**.**

— ¡Edward! —La voz de una niña pequeña me saco de mi ensoñación. Mi madre decía que cuando era niño y aun siendo un adolescente, siempre había tenido el sueño pesado Sin embargo, cuando empecé a ejercer en mi trabajo, eso cambio. Solo cuando estaba en casa de mis padres, de vacaciones o en tiempo libre, era donde realmente podía relajarme y tener ese sueño pesado, en el que ni un terremoto me despertaría. — ¡Vamos, Edward! ¡A Bella le ha sucedido algo!

Y de inmediato, estuve en pie, con mi pantalón de pijama azul y una musculosa blanca. Abrí la puerta pero no vi nada, y recordé, entonces, que había sido la voz de una niña la que me había despertado, baje la vista y allí estaba Hope. Con un pijama verde claro, el cabello castaño cayéndole por los hombros y sus ojos azules, que parecían de gato, mirándome con las cejas levantadas.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado a Bella, Hope? —Cuestioné, preocupado mientras salía de la habitación y caminaba junto a ella, escaleras abajo.

—No la encuentro por ningún lado, no está en la cama, ni en el baño, ni en el dormitorio, ni en ningún otro lado. Parece que desapareció—Su tono de voz era suave pero tenía esa nota levemente aguda, perteneciente de una niña. Le sonreí tratando de no demostrar mi preocupación.

—Debe estar en algún lugar Hope, no te preocupes—Terminamos de bajar las escaleras y la pequeña niña corrió hacía la mitad de la sala. La miré, sin entender su reacción, cuando escuche el sonido de agua _caer_, aunque ya era demasiado tarde: el agua me había empapado, de la cabeza a los pies. La risa de Hope retumbo por todos lados, acompañada de una de un tono más grave. Levante la vista y me encontré con la mirada de una Bella divertida, su cabello castaño estaba desorganizado, su sonrisa extendida de punta a punta. Estaba en la tercera planta, apoyada en el pequeño _balcón _que se extendía hasta las escaleras, tenía en sus manos un balde color naranja. Me saludó con la mano.

—Buenos días, Edward. —Su voz sonaba tan satisfecha, que solo hizo que mis ganas de gritarle se hicieran aun más presentes.

**.**

Luego del pequeño _incidente _ocasionado por las hermanas Swan, me dispuse a preparar el desayuno, no sin antes ordenarle a Bella arreglar aquel desastre, que ella había provocado, y por supuesto, no faltó su berrinche.

— ¡Pero si sólo fue tu bienvenida! —Su voz era quejumbrosa, pero, le era imposible dejar de sonreír. Aún estaba empapado y chorreaba agua por todo mi cuerpo y se veía que ella lo estaba disfrutando_._

—Pues así como preparaste _mi _bienvenida—Dije, señalándola con el dedo índice, mientras ella arrugaba la nariz, mostrando su descuerdo. — Seca todo esto, y luego haz que Hope, se ponga zapatos.

Y como respuesta, recibí un bufido de su parte y la palabra _idiota _repetida muchas veces, en mi contra. Me reí en silencio, mientras miraba los huevos freírse.

— ¿Quieres jugo de fresa o de naranja? —Le pregunté a Hope, quien estaba en el taburete frente a mí, mientras Bella terminaba de arreglar el desorden.

—De fresa—contesto la pequeña, jugando con su cuchara y su plato, aún vacios.

— ¿Por qué vives aquí? —Preguntó la niña, después de un rato, y hasta ahora me había dado cuenta, que la pequeña tenía un pronunciado acento británico que solo podía notarse, cuando se hablaba en voz alta o el lugar estaba en silencio, ya que, al ser una niña, su voz era de un timbre agudo. Lo pensé un poco, tenía que decirle algo convincente.

—Porque soy algo así como un amigo de tu hermana, y les haré compañía mientras tu madre no esté—Contesté sonriéndole, mientras servía los huevos fritos sobre su plato y tendía una bandeja con queso, pan y jamón.

— ¿De qué hablan? —Pregunto Bella, entrando con una fina capa de sudor sobre su frente, y los cabellos aun más despeinados.

—De que, ya que recogiste el desorden, ocasionado por ti, puedes sentarte a desayunar. Si gustas, claro —Señalé mostrándole una sonrisa irónica y le mostré su comida, ya servida. — ¿Jugo de fresa o naranja?

—De naranja—Contesto ella, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados, mientas se sentaba en su lugar y comenzaba a comer. Le serví el jugo y me senté con ellas para terminar de desayunar.

**.**

En la tarde, luego de que Bella y yo contratáramos, vía telefónica, a una empleada de una agencia de limpieza, para que viniera todos los días en la mañana a hacerse cargo de la higiene de la casa, ella y Hope subieron al tercer piso, donde había un salón de juegos y uno de películas.

Teniéndolas totalmente distraídas, tenía tiempo suficiente para hacer el trabajo que se me había encargado. Subí de dos en dos los escalones y entré en mi habitación. Afortunadamente, el closet que me habían asignado, era exageradamente grande y todo mi equipo, cabía a la perfección. Saque la caja con el taladro _insonoro _y los paquetes que tenían las cámaras de seguridad, además de unas pequeñas y especiales alarmas para las ventanas. Bajé a paso rápido y acomode todos los implementos sobre el suelo del amplio vestíbulo, en la sala que conducía a varios sitios de la casa, como: la sala de estar, el comedor, el salón principal y la sala de entretenimiento.

Tomé cada una de las cámaras e inserté las memorias y los chips para la conexión. Una vez armadas, agarré el taladro y me dispuse a salir de la casa con todas las herramientas en mano.

En los jardines contiguos, había unas cuantas personas. Del lado derecho, una pareja de adultos mayores jugando con sus dos _Huskys Siberianos* _y del lado izquierdo, una chica de cabello castaño y un hombre idéntico a ella que, evidentemente, era su padre. Ninguno me miró de manera desconfiada, cuando comencé a instalar las cámaras y alarmas, alrededor del perímetro. En realidad, está casa era la _única _sin ellas y es que estas instalaciones eran de lo más normal, pasara lo que pasara, la seguridad era primordial. Eso era lo bueno de esté lugar, estaba alejado y absolutamente reservado, nadie que no fuera de los habitantes entraba y punto. Sin embargo, todas esas medidas no quitaban que no hubiera peligro y mi madre me había enseñado un dicho muy sabio; _es mejor prevenir que lamentar._ El padre de la chica, me saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza y yo le respondí de igual forma.

Después de terminar con el jardín, me adentré de nuevo a la casa, y me dirigí al patio trasero, para repetir el proceso en todo el lugar, colocándolas en sitios estratégicos. Cuando entré de nueva cuenta a la casa, supe que las chicas aun seguían arriba, pues podía escuchar sus risas y el sonido de los videojuegos que estaban usando. Recogí todo y me lancé escaleras arriba, para dejar nuevamente guardado los utensilios que ocupé.

Cuando estuve a punto de subir para ir por las chicas, mi teléfono sonó y al observar el identificador de llamadas, no pude hacer más que poner los ojos en blanco.

**#Llamada telefónica.**

— ¡_Hey hermanito! ¿Qué tal vas con la tarea de chaperón?_ _—_Preguntó divertido mi interlocutor, cuando conteste a la llamada.

—No tan bien como te debe de ir a ti, cuidando de la duende. —Me burlé y de su parte escuche un sonido raro, mezcla entre bufido y risa.

—_Ella se comporta bien, por lo menos aún no he sido arrastrado a un centro comercial. Mamá la tiene entrenando, no le da tiempo._ — Comentó él divertido, a lo que yo solo reí.

— ¿Está todo bien? ¿No se ha registrado movimiento? —Pregunté, ahora más serio.

—_Todo despejado, ningún movimiento. Por ahora, todo está en calma, no te preocupes Eddy._

—Mantenme informado, saluda a mamá y dile que esté tranquila, que la llamaré en cuanto pueda, y a papá que estaré enviándole e-mails para contarle como va todo por acá.

—_Tranquilo, Eddy. Ser chaperón no es tan malo, aunque, de una chica de diecisiete años es un poquito más difícil. _—Se burló. —_ Tengo que irme, cuídate hermano._

—Cuídate también, te llamaré pronto— Y cortamos la comunicación.

Y cuando imaginé que el día finalizaría sin problema alguno, llego Bella con algo bastante interesante.

—Oye, Edward. —Entró a la biblioteca, lugar en el que me encontraba. Levante la vista del libro de filosofía que tenía en las manos. Llevaba vaqueros, una blusa azul de franela y sandalias descubiertas. Su cabello estaba suelto y le caía por los hombros. —Voy a salir, no me esperes despierto. —Y se giró, creyendo que todo estaba hecho.

—Espera, espera, espera. ¿Me has pedido permiso? —Arqué las cejas.

— ¿_Tendría _que hacerlo? — Preguntó ella, a su vez.

—Estoy a cargo aquí ¿Qué te dice eso?

—Que soy una joven adulta y que puedo salir sin tener que pedirte tu autorización, deberías agradecer que te estoy avisando. —Su tono de voz era mordaz, igual que sus ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los míos.

—Pues te tengo noticias; cuando quieras, vayas o tengas que salir, me pedirás permiso, o de lo contrarío, no podrás hacerlo. —Chasqueé la lengua. —Y por si no ha quedado claro, no saldrás ahora.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién te crees? Yo hago lo que quiero, y si quiero salir, voy a salir—Se dió la vuelta para irse, pero yo ya estaba de pie, tan cerca de ella que la tome del brazo y muy sutilmente, la hice girarse.

—Lo que escuchaste, me creo tu _niñero, chaperón, o _como quieras llamarlo y no harás lo que te da la gana, no mientras yo esté aquí. Además ¿Qué paso con eso de que tú te harías cargo de tu hermana? ¿Pretendes salir, y dejarla así como así? —Cuestioné, conteniendo mi ira. Sí que era _lengua suelta _esta chica_._

— ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué puede hacer mi hermana? La deje en pijama y prácticamente dormida, no creo que te genere ninguna molestia. —Se quejó intentando zafarse de mi agarre.

—Pues, no-vas-a-salir. —Dije una por una las palabras, como si hablara con una niña pequeña. —Y no voy a discutir eso contigo. Ah, y una cosa más, no intentes escaparte, tengo cámaras y alarmas en las afueras de la casa, ni pienses en las ventanas, porque estás tienen alarmas también, sabré que sales por una y estaré ahí para traerte de vuelta, todas las veces que sean necesarias.

—Eres…Eres… ¡Eres increíble! ¿Cámaras de seguridad y alarmas? ¿En mí casa? ¡Estás loco, hombre! ¡Loco! —Me gritó, agitando su brazo fuertemente y soltándose.

—Me lo agradecerás en algún momento, créeme, lo harás. —Contesté simplemente, volviendo a mi lugar en la biblioteca. —Ya lo sabes, intentas huir, lo sabré e iré por ti, una y otra y otra vez.

— ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Quiero salir!—Sus mejillas estaban rojas, producto de la rabia.

—La próxima vez, me pides permiso y yo con gusto te lo daré. —Me encogí de hombros tranquilamente

—Pero… ¡Tengo todo el derecho de salir! No puedes obligarme a quedarme aquí. —Me espetó, señalándome con un dedo.

—Oh, sí que _puedo. _Y lo haré, si sigues con esa actitud.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Imbécil! ¡Estúpido! ¡No vas a decirme que hacer! —Comenzó a insultarme, acercándose de manera peligrosa a mí, tanto, que llegue a pensar que me golpearía, pero no lo hizo, dio media vuelta para irse y su cabello rozo mi rostro, pero no fue un roce doloroso, más bien suave, agradable y hasta un poco _cosquilludo._

Me encogí de hombros, porque sabía que eso era lo que iba a hacer. Miré la pantalla de mi computador portátil, el cual descansaba sobre una pequeña mesa y conté mentalmente del quince hasta el uno. _Quince, catorce, trece, doce… _Escuchaba sus pasos y sus miles de quejas… _cinco, cuatro, tres, dos… _Y la alarma de la ventana mediana norte, sonó. Rodee los ojos y me encaminé ahí, al final del pasillo. Y allí estaba, intentado no tropezarse con el alfeizar de la ventana, pero a lo lejos, se podía ver que su equilibrio no era, para _nada _bueno. Me acerqué a paso lento y en cuanto estuve lo suficientemente cerca, le asuste.

— ¡Bu! —Mi voz sonó más grave de lo normal. Ella gritó y se soltó, de no haber sido por mí agarré, habría caído en el jardín.

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué crees que haces?—Ahogó un grito cuando la coloque sobre mi hombro, cerraba la ventana y comenzaba a caminar por el corredor.

—Te llevo lejos de la ventana.

— ¡Idiota! —Me dijo, mientras la dejaba en el suelo.

—Primero; deberías darme las gracias, de no haber sido por mí, en este instante, estarías retorciéndote de dolor en el jardín, y segundo; _te lo dije,_ te avisé que vendría por ti y creíste que era mentira.

— ¡Eres-un-grandísimo-estúpido! —Las palabras las decía entrecortadamente, supuse, que era producto del susto, y la rabia.

—No, simplemente estoy cumpliendo con lo que te dije que haría, y si lo vuelves a hacer, aquí estaré, y si lo intentas de nuevo, volveré por ti, y podremos estar así toda la noche. Tú decides.

—Imbécil, era una fiesta _importante... _—Gruñó, mientras pasaba por mi lado y golpeaba su hombro con el mío.

La vi caminar con los puños fuertemente apretados, los hombros erguidos y tensos. Llegó a la puerta de su habitación, la abrió de un solo empujón, entro y cerró con tanta fuerza, que pensé que la puerta se abriría y quedaría giratoria, pero eso no ocurrió.

Suspire irritado, ¡Ella era insoportable! ¿Acaso no se le había enseñado, que las ordenes de los superiores se acataban, y punto? Probablemente no.

Volví a la biblioteca y recogí mis cosas. El computador portátil, mi teléfono, mi agenda y acomode el libro en su lugar.

Bajé las escaleras hasta la primera planta, verificando puertas y ventanas. Iba apagando las luces de cada estancia, a medida que pasaba, lo mismo hice con el corredor y la segunda planta. Después de apagar todas las luces, y confirmar que todo estuviera bien cerrado, me encamine a mi habitación. Coloque el portátil sobre la mesita, junto a mi cama, allí mismo puse el teléfono celular y me dispuse a cambiarme. Me saqué los jeans y la camiseta, remplazándolos con mis habituales pantalones de pijama, esta vez de color rojo y una musculosa gris.

Revise por última vez, todas las cámaras de seguridad, solo para estar completamente seguro de que no había nada raro. Un solo detalle, tan solo uno que saliera mal y podría terminar todo mal. Me metí debajo de las mantas y solté un suspiro cansado. Alargue la mano y apagué la lámpara de mesa, quedando completamente en la oscuridad.

Mientras mis ojos se adaptaban al cambio, traté de no maldecir. De todas las misiones en el mundo, Isabella Swan tenía que ser la mía, no podía ser una joven dulce y tranquila, no, tenía que ser una rebelde, insoportable, insistente, insolente, irrelevante, irritante, y todo lo que comenzara con _i _y terminara con _te._

Así, enfurruñado como estaba, enterré mi cabeza en la almohada y me dispuse a dormir, usando esa estúpida frase psicológica que decía: _mañana será un día mejor._

* * *

**N/A: ***_Husky Siberiano: _El Husky Siberiano es una raza de perro de trabajo oriunda del noreste de Sibería. Es un perro de tamaño mediano, acostumbrado a vivir en la nieve Es capaz de modificar drásticamente su pelaje según el lugar donde viva, ya que puede cambiar entre pelo corto a más corto. El Siberian husky puede tener estos colores: rojizo, marrón, marrón claro, rubio, gris y negro; siendo estos dos últimos más frecuentes en las hembras, se aceptan combinaciones de varios colores y nunca un solo color completamente. Puede tener la lengua de color rosada negra. Tiene el pelaje mucho más denso y grueso que otras razas de perros debido a su procedencia.

__Bueno, no quise escribir nada al comienzo para que pudieran pasar de largo con la lectura, pero ahora, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento y lo siento, se que me demore infinidades para publicar, y no me excusare, solo prometo intentar actualizar más seguido. Gracias a mi querida Lupita por su ayuda en todo, y a todas las que siguen la historia y no la abandonan aun cuando me demoro demasiado por actualizar.

Espero les haya gustado el cap, ¿qué tal les parece nuestra Bella? Pesada ¿no?

Ahhh, tengo una pregunta súper **importante **_¿les gustaría leer la historia en 3ra persona?_ Es que, a mi siempre me han gustado las historias narradas desde un punto global, pero me gustaría saber que prefieren ustedes, de ser así, arreglaría la historia y la seguiría escribiendo en tercera persona, tengan en cuenta que de está manera se pueden ver los diferente puntos de vista en un mismo momento sin necesidad de (por alguna forma decirlo) ignorar a los otros personajes, respondan de que manera lo prefieren :3

¿Quieren conocer a Hope? En mi perfil, esta el link de mi grupo en Facebook, pidan unirse y allí pueden conocerla :3

Besos, y nos leemos en el próximo (L)

PD: Acá no se hacer el corazón D:


	7. Ballet y Muay Thai

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer.**__ La historia es completamente __**MIA.**_

_"Capítulo Beteado por _Beta FFTH Lupita_" _

**_Capítulo 6._**

_'Ballet y Muay Thai'_

—Cuidado, ¡Cuidado! ¡Ese jarrón tiene más de cien años! ¡Ugh! —Bella hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole al hombre de la tienda de muebles, que iba pasando por el recibidor, para que tuviera cuidado con el jarrón de su abuela Marie.

— ¿Crees que todo eso es malo? Deja que intenten subir ese extraño columpio que compraste. —Edward, quien estaba sentado en mueble de la_ antesala_, levantó la cabeza de su ordenador portátil, solo para decirle eso. Bella lo fulminó con la mirada, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿No se supone que eres el "hombre" de la casa? —Dijo la castaña, haciendo comillas con sus dedos. —_Deberías_ ayudarnos más, no quedarte ahí, a mirar como casi estropean una reliquia de mi familia.

Él simplemente se rió en silencio. Había pasado apenas una semana desde que Edward Cullen y Bella Swan estuvieran viviendo bajo el mismo techo, aunque, después de su primer incidente, duraron solo dos días sin hablarse. Sin embargo, sus peleas eran constantes, y eso se debía a la terquedad de cada uno, —reflexionaba Bella, — era lo que los alentaba a seguir con las discusiones.

—Te avise que fueras comprando las cosas poco a poco, para que algo como _esto _no fuera a suceder. —Se encogió de hombros, totalmente despreocupado. — Pero, para variar, no me hiciste caso.

— ¡Cuidado con el candelabro! ¡El candelabro! —El grito de Bella, por poco hace caer al hombre, que subía una caja larga y algo pesada por las escaleras. — ¡Maldita sea! Se supone que el contenido de esa caja es _frágil, _pero también las cosas de mi casa lo son, así que si me rompen algo, haré que se lo descuenten.

Y antes de que Edward pudiera reírse de ella, un terremoto de _1.20 cm_ de altura corrió hasta los brazos de Bella y está la recibió gustosa, cargándola.

— ¿Por qué estás llena de pintura, Hope? ¡Si tu habitación ya está terminada! —Bella le acarició el cabello y caminó con ella en brazos hasta llegar junto a Edward.

—Porque había unos botes de colores en el patio. —Respondió Hope, con voz de niña pequeña. Tenía manchas de colores naranjas y azules por aquí y por allá; en su rostro, en sus manos y su pijama.

—Mírate nada más, pareces un _osito cariñosito. _—Bella besó su mejilla y le desordenó el cabello, _era tan parecida a su padre_, pensó con nostalgia mientras la niña reía por la comparación.

— ¿Cuándo podremos organizar mi habitación?

—Muy pronto, tienes que esperar a que descarguen todo lo que te hemos comprado. —Acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja de su pequeña hermana.

—Y que terminen de partir todas las reliquias de la familia, también. —Edward se burló, ganándose la tirada de un cojín que, con mucha habilidad y simpleza, esquivó.

—Si ayudaras más, quizás eso no sucedería. —Y en un gesto muy infantil, ella le saco la lengua, diciéndole idiota mentalmente.

—Eres tan… madura. —Sólo le contesto él, rodando los ojos. Uno de los encargados de la tienda se acerco para comunicarles que todo se encontraba en la parte de arriba, desempaquetado y armado en la habitación, que ya les tocaba a ellos ordenarlo a su gusto.

—Bueno, señoritas, les recomiendo que se muevan, aun tienen mucho por hacer. —Dijo Edward, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Bella.

— ¿Para qué estás aquí, Edward? ¿Para parecer una nena, tirada en el sofá y meneando las pestañas? Ah, no señor, mueve ese trasero, que nos ayudaras a terminar con la habitación de Hope.

**.**

—Creo…creo que al fin hemos terminado. —La voz de Bella era de un jadeo exhausto, y se encontraba con las manos en la cintura, admirando la habitación terminada de la pequeña.

La misma contaba con dos ventanas de tamaño mediano. Entre ellas, se había instalado un largo mueble de madera, donde los nuevos juguetes de Hope ya estaban acomodados. Los alfeizares tenían, también algunos juguetes y peluches encima, las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas eran de lona color blanco-hueso. El closet estaba en la pared más próxima a las ventanas, con puertas blancas y con un estampado que llevaba un patrón de cocodrilos de distintos colores, había también varios cajones bajo estás, dando espacio para guardar algunas cosas más. Junto al closet, había estanterías donde estaban descansando algunos cuadros, retratos y tenía unas letras de tamaño pequeño, formando la palabra _Sleep. _La cama era para una sola persona, con cobertores de colores llamativos, y cojines con formas de flores. Una mesita nocturna, y una lámpara sobre ella. Frente a la cama, y sobre una bonita alfombra blanca, un par de sillones en miniatura color naranja, dando la sensación de ser una mini-sala. En la otra pared, había una serie de cajones para la ropa y sobre ese mueble, otra lámpara y cajas de colores para almacenar más cosas. Y por último, y bastante cerca de una de las ventanas, un columpio en forma de medio huevo, con un cojín blanco que estaba dentro. Esto, pensó Bella, era lo que más le gustaba, tanto a ella, como a Hope de la habitación; ya que cuando lo habían visto en la tienda y muy amablemente la vendedora había dejado que lo probaran, y lo habían amado, pues nada mas al subirse, entraban las dos sin problemas y podían estar ahí por mucho tiempo, gracias a la comodidad que tenía.

— ¿Qué te parece, Hope?—Preguntó Edward, inclinando su cabeza hacía ella.

La niña, quien observaba la habitación en silencio, dió un brinco y se abrazó de las piernas de ambos, haciéndolos trastabillar y acercarse más el uno al otro, sus hombros y brazos rozándose. La incomodidad se hizo presente entre ambos, aunque trataron de disimularlo.

— ¡Me encanta!—Fue la respuesta que salió de sus labios, haciendo sonreír a Bella, a pesar de su incomodidad.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, Hope. Ahora, vamos a que tomes un baño, ¿Sí? —La alentó, a lo que la niña respondió con un enérgico asentimiento y corrió por el corredor, en dirección al baño.

Y después de la salida de la pequeña, el silencio se hizo presente entre ellos. Si bien no habían peleado en todo el día, Bella y Edward no estaban muy feliz el uno con el otro, ya que ella no soportaba su actitud de _dominante _y él no soportaba su actitud de _niña rebelde_.

—Gracias, Edward. Por ayudarnos. —Dijo Bella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No es nada, pero te recomiendo que vayas con Hope, puede resbalar y caer. —Le sugirió él, sonriendo levemente. Ella asintió sin decir más nada, encaminándose al baño.

**.**

Contra todo pronóstico, el fin de semana había sido muy tranquilo en la casa. Con una Bella dedicada a su hermana, y un Edward preocupado por sus obligaciones de trabajo.

Ya hacía más de una semana, ella había egresado de la escuela secundaria y hasta ahora, solo se había dedicado a vagar por la casa y estar con su hermana.

A la mañana del lunes, Bella bajo las escaleras muy temprano, a eso de las 08:00 am. Iba vestida con una lycra negra, un diminuto top color rojo sangre y tenis negros de suela blanda-media.

Llegó a la cocina, donde Edward se encontraba, supuso ella, trabajando. Aún llevaba puestos sus pantalones del pijama, hoy de color verde claro, y una camisa de mangas cortas, color blanco. Su cabello estaba desordenado, como siempre. Y tenia barba de un par de días, y ese pequeño detalle lo hacía ver un poco más adulto, pero a la vez, más atractivo.

—Buen día, señorita Swan. ¿Hacía donde se dirige usted tan temprano? —Le sonrió levemente, llevándose la taza de café a la boca.

—Buen día, señor Cullen. Pues, creo que la pregunta correcta es _¿Hacia dónde vamos? _

—Pues con esa vestimenta, no es difícil adivinar que su próxima parada parece ser un _gimnasio_, pero, ¿Para qué llevar una niña de cinco años y un hombre con un cuerpo perfecto, por cierto, contigo? —Dijo Edward, señalándose a sí mismo, haciendo que Bella colocara los ojos en blanco. O él tenía el ego muy grande —pensó Bella—, o una autoestima muy alta, o quizás, ambas.

—Pues ya que pareces ser mi niñero las _veinticuatro_ horas del día, hoy servirás de algo. —Le sonrió abiertamente, mientras bebía un vaso de zumo de naranja que previamente había servido, mientras hablaba con él.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y que será eso? —Parecía que ambos estuvieran de muy buen humor, ya que él había contestado de buena gana.

—Hoy comienzo nuevamente mis clases de _Muay thai*, _y ya que mamá no está, tienes que llevarme. —Contesto simplemente, sonriendo aun más que antes. Estaba contenta de poder volver a la 'rutina' sin escuela, claro, por lo que había modificado el horario de sus clases de la tarde a la mañana. Para Bella, el Muay thai era una forma de descargar lo malo que sentía, además que había sido el sustituto del ballet, luego de que ella le rogara a su madre porque no quería ir más a la academia.

— ¿Practicas Muay thai? ¿Y no puede llevarte la señorita Hale?

—Edward, su nombre es _Rosalie. _—Enfatizó el nombre de su amiga, ya que no quería que la llamara _señorita Hale. _— No es mi chofer personal, me llevaba a la escuela porque ella también iba, ahora, supongo que se pasa el tiempo; durmiendo o durmiendo. —Y sí, Rosalie Hale vivía para dormir, no dormía para vivir. —Ahora, sí quieres, podrías prestarme tú auto.

Con esas siete palabras, Bella atrapó por completo la atención de Edward, quien recordó lo que le había dicho Renee sobre los autos y su _dulce hija_:

_"Ella no es nada cuidadosa con los autos, Edward. Chocó el mío cuatro veces y el suyo, tantas otras más, que la última vez fue un milagro que saliera con vida; el pobre auto quedó completamente destruido de la parte trasera y ya no había arreglo. Por eso no le he comprado otro."_

Un escalofrío involuntario recorrió el cuerpo de Edward. Su auto era una de las cosas más preciadas, el Volvo lo había acompañado en muchas ocasiones importantes, y no quería que le sucediera nada.

—Oh, por supuesto que no, señorita _destruye autos_. Yo te llevaré, prepara a Hope, aunque creo que no querrá despertar aún. —Él chasqueo la lengua, cerrando su computadora portátil y mirando seriamente a Bella, quien le devolvía una mirada divertida.

—Veo que mamá te ha hablado mucho sobre mí. —Se encogió de hombros, sin perder la sonrisa de los labios. —No es necesario que Hope esté despierta, la acomodaremos en el auto para que siga durmiendo.

Y con esto, la castaña salió de la cocina, dando saltitos como si fuese una niña pequeña.

**.**

Y efectivamente, Hope se quejó mientras su hermana intentaba tomarla en brazos.

—Déjame dormir, Bella. —Farfullo la niña, mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de su hermana. Esa mañana llevaba un pijama color lila, con estampado de nubes. Su cabello se hallaba recogido en una cola de caballo y llevaba la tobillera y la cadena que le había dado su padre cuando apenas ella era una recién nacida, era un diseño parecido a la misma de Bella, obsequiadas por su padre también cuando era una bebé.

—En el auto, ahora pequeño monstruo. —Sonrió Bella, besando la sien de la niña.

En las escaleras, Hope paso de los brazos de Bella a los de Edward, hasta llegar al auto de este último, donde la acomodaron en el asiento trasero y le abrocharon el cinturón de seguridad.

—Tenemos que comprar una silla para niños. —Comentó Bella, mientras se subía al asiento de copiloto. Llevaba un maletín lleno de un termo con agua, sus llaves, su teléfono, sus audífonos y su billetera.

— ¿Has hablado con tú madre? Ella no estará muy feliz de que Hope esté aquí; supongo que tiene un par de cosas para decirte. —Dijo Edward, al subirse a el auto y colocarse el cinturón de seguridad. —Ponte el cinturón y baja los pies del salpicadero, que lo vas a ensuciar.

—No, no he hablado con ella, y no creo querer hacerlo, se pone algo loca. En un par de semanas podré manejarlo, ahora no. —Se colocó el cinturón y bajó los pies del salpicadero, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada asesina.

La academia de Muay Thai de New York era un establecimiento que contaba con dos plantas, era simple y sencillo, con paredes blancas, letras negras y líneas rojas, además de las grandes puertas de vidrio, que completaba la fachada. Era una de las mejores de la ciudad, y el lugar en el que Bella pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo desde que tenía diez años. Para ella, eso era mucho mejor que el ballet, la danza en la cual estuvo, porque su madre había leído que eso ayudaba al _mal _equilibrio, problema que mostró ella desde niña.

Edward estacionó frente a ella, examinando el lugar.

— ¿Vas a bajar? —Preguntó Bella, después de un momento.

— ¿A qué? No quiero verte patear a los pobres chicos de allí adentro. —Apuntó con su pulgar el establecimiento.

—No seas idiota. Lo digo porque como eres un paranoico de primera, pensé que querías inspeccionar el lugar por ti mismo. —Se burló ella, pero realmente era lo que pensaba. Desde que había llegado a su casa, no se había preocupado por nada más, que no fuera su _seguridad_, ¿Acaso él jamás había cuidado a alguien? Parecía que no.

—Bella, deja de bobear de una vez y baja del auto. Aún tengo un pequeño terremoto dormido en la parte de atrás, al cual debo alimentar cuando lleguemos y creo que no estará de buen ánimo al despertar. —Lanzó una mirada dulce hacía Hope, quien dormía plácidamente, recostada en una de las puertas.

—Ya, ya. Me voy, tienes que estar aquí a las dos de la tarde. —Le señaló con el dedo índice, antes de bajarse del auto y cerrar suavemente la puerta, para no despertar a Hope.

Se giró y se despidió con la mano de forma amigable, mientras él le devolvía el saludo.

Al entrar, su entrenador el hijo del mejor amigo de su padre, el cual dedicaba su tiempo libre a la academia, le sonrió abiertamente.

—Isabella Swan, mi chica favorita. —Se acerco y la envolvió en sus fornidos brazos, mientras ella le rodeaba la cintura con los suyos.

—Jacob Black, mi entrenador favorito. ¿Me extrañaste? —Hizo un puchero muy infantil.

—Oh, por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué entrenador no extraña a la chica que derriba a cuatro hombres en un solo encuentro? —Preguntó el divertido, mientras miraba hacía el auto que estaba saliendo del estacionamiento, el volvo plateado. — ¿Quién es ese?

—Uhm, larga historia, ¿Vamos a entrenar? Me siento muy activa hoy. —Contesto tronando los dedos de sus manos, pasando por el mostrador donde la recepcionista le sonrió. —Hola, linda.

—Hola, Bella. Es bueno verte de nuevo por acá. —Contestó está, entregándole una tarjeta con su nombre y la fecha.

—Es bueno estar de vuelta. —Le guiñó un ojo y se encamino a su lugar de entrenamiento.

Edward no había terminado de apagar el motor del auto, cuando la pequeña Hope se quejaba levemente, moviéndose en su lugar.

—Buenos días, Hope. —Sonrió él, mirándola a través del espejo retrovisor. Salió del auto y abrió una de las puertas traseras, dándole los brazos a la niña, quien se mostró un poco reacia a salir de su lugar. — ¿Vamos? Preparare pancakes.

— ¡Sí! —Y de esa forma, la niña gateo hasta los brazos de Edward, sonriéndole abiertamente. — ¿Les podemos poner algo de chocolate?

—Uhm, pero si apenas vas a desayunar, Hope. —Contesto él y ella le hizo un tierno puchero, haciéndolo sonreír más; estaba cogiendo las malas mañas de su hermana, usar sus encantos para conseguir lo que quería. —Está bien, pero solo un poco.

—Gracias, Ed. —La niña besó su mejilla, mientras él la llevaba en brazos hacía el interior de la casa.

—Así que es tu niñero ¿No? Uhm, interesante. —Jake alzo la mano derecha con el protector y Bella respondió con una patada de su pierna derecha. Le había contado casi todo, aunque había omitido la parte de que su niñero, _era _el novio de su madre. —Bien, chica.

—Algo así, tú sabes como es mi mamá. Es algo paranoica. —La voz de la castaña era agitada, mientras el bajaba una mano y ella rápidamente respondía.

—Veo que no has hecho nada en este último mes, Bella. Tu estado físico está bien pero te estás cansando muy rápido. —Levanto la pierna derecha para golpearla y está se agacho, tomando la otra pierna de él, haciendo presión en aquel punto, donde le habían enseñado que era débil, y derribándolo. —Uh, buen movimiento.

— ¿Muy rápido, Jake? —Jadeó ella, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. — Llevamos cuatro horas seguidas trabajando ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

_Estúpido grandulón. _

—Tú solo agiliza ese bonito trasero que tienes y verás cómo ni una docena de hombres podrán atacarte. Yo en su lugar, te tendría miedo. —Se burlo él, desordenándole el cabello.

—Cállate, Jacob. —Lo empujo levemente, pero le sonrió divertida.

—Mañana quiero que repases las posiciones y luego podremos seguir con el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo ¿Te parece? —Preguntó él, mientras llegaban a la recepción.

—Perfecto, entonces, hasta mañana. —Ella se despidió de él abrazándolo con un solo brazo.

—Hasta mañana, Bells. La policía ya ha llegado por ti. —Jacob sonrió divertido, recostándose en la recepción, donde Leila, la secretaria, sonreía amablemente hacía Bella.

Y al salir, efectivamente, ella se dió cuenta que el Volvo plateado ya estaba esperándola.

— ¿Cómo está eso de que no quisiste bañarte, Hope? —Pregunto Bella, girando su cabeza para mirar mejor a su hermana, que estaba sentada en el asiento trasero.

—Quería que me bañaras tú. —Contestó simplemente la niña, abanicando sus pestañas.

—Pero Hope, yo en las mañanas estaré entrenando. —Bella rezongó.

—Entonces no me bañare. —Finalizó la niña, cruzándose tercamente de brazos, haciendo que Bella soltara un pequeño suspiro.

_¡Qué niña tan testaruda! _Pensó la castaña para sus adentros.

—No me gusta para nada tú actitud, Hope.

— ¿No te recuerda a alguien, Bella? —Preguntó Edward, sin separar sus ojos de la carretera.

—Cállate y ayúdame. —Siseó ella, entre dientes.

—Y ¿Qué te parece sí también haces algo tú en la mañanas, Hope? ¿Practicas algún deporte o baile? —Edward miro a la niña a través del retrovisor.

—Oh, sí. Donde abuelo George, practicaba ballet. —Respondió la pequeña, repentinamente emocionada.

_Bingo._

— ¿Te gustaría practicarlo aquí? —Preguntó Bella, casi esperanzada. La niña se quedo en silencio un momento, para luego asentir de forma entusiasta.

— ¡Sí! ¡Quiero bailar de nuevo! —Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

_¿Le gustaba el baile? ¡Idéntica a Renee! _La niña tenía cosas de ambos padres, algo sumamente adorable para Bella, quien la miraba completamente enternecida.

—Bueno, pero para eso, debes bañarte primero. —Sentenció Bella.

— Bueno, está bien. —La niña hizo un puchero, pero se le veía completamente emocionada.

**.**

Encontrar una academia de ballet no fue. para nada difícil. Bella simplemente tuvo que recordar el camino a su antigua escuela de ballet, la cual lucia casi idéntica a como la recordaba.

Pintada de un color _palo de rosa, _la escuela era un edificio muy antiguo de la ciudad de New York. La escuela contaba con más de ciento cincuenta años de experiencia, y con los instructores mejor capacitados de todo el país.

La actual dueña del lugar era _Kate Chassier Denali, _una mujer joven, de cabello lacio y rubio, ojos azules y piel pálida. Si mal no recordaba, ella era una de las hijas de la mujer que le dió clases cuando era una niña, _Sasha Chassier Denali_.

—Es un placer atenderlos, mi nombres es Kate. —Se presentó, su voz cargada de un leve acento francés, ya que llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo en Estados Unidos.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Isabella Swan. Tome clases aquí cuando era una niña.

—Oh, sí. Yo la recuerdo, era una excelente bailarina pero solía decirle a su madre que no lo era y termino por dejar las clases. —Comentó, un poco divertida Kate, quien llevaba una lycra negra y una camisilla a juego, con un pareo de un bonito color azul y zapatos de suela suave.

Las mejillas de Bella se tiñeron de un rojo escarlata, mientras Edward la miraba divertido.

—Yo soy Edward Cullen, amigo de la familia. —Él y Kate sostuvieron una mirada corta pero significativa, como si se conocieran aunque a lo mejor, parecía que él la estuviera _analizando,_ como hacía con todo.

—Bueno, y ¿Quién es esta hermosa pequeñita? —Cuestionó Kate, agachándose hasta llegar a la altura de Hope, quien le sonrió un poco tímida.

—Soy Hope Swan. —Se presentó la pequeña, imitando a sus dos adultos acompañantes.

—Estamos aquí, porque queremos que mi hermanita practique ballet.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Tiene experiencia en el ballet o es la primera vez? —Kate se irguió, para poder hablar con Bella.

—Tiene experiencia de dos años.

—Perfecto, entonces acompáñeme, necesitará llenar la tabla de inscripción y le daré la lista de lo que necesitara para comenzar. —Ofreció Kate, sonriéndole a Bella. —El señor Cullen y Hope pueden esperar por allí, en la sala.

—Por supuesto. —Asintió Edward, tomando la mano de Hope y sonriéndole a la rubia y a la castaña antes de alejarse.

—Por favor, acompáñeme. —Kate guio a Bella a una gran oficina. Esta tenía ventanales grandes, estantes con libros y más libros, sillones colocados de forma estratégica cerca de una chimenea y por último, un gran escritorio de roble, el cual Bella recordaba. Prácticamente, recordaba la estancia tal y como estaba.

—No han cambiado muchas cosas, ¿Cierto? —Preguntó, cuando Kate le ofreció sentarse.

—Oh, no. A mi madre le gustaba la academia así, y creo que le tengo valor sentimental a todas las cosas tal y como ella las dejo. —La rubia sonrió nostálgica, llenando una tabla con algunos datos.

—Se que murió el mismo año en el que asesinaron a mi padre, muy joven por cierto.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya de ambas tragedias. ¡Oh! Mira, acá esta tu expediente. —Kate le pasó el expediente, estaba en una carpeta de color blanco y había una foto de ella, con su traje de ballet.

—Recuerdo cuando me sacaron esta foto: mamá casi tuvo que obligarme y mi padre me prometió un helado para que me dejara.

—Eran buenos tiempos. —Suspiró Kate. —Ven, firma aquí. Hope puede empezar desde mañana. Y toma, cancelas en la recepción.

Bella firmo las tres hojas que habían en el nuevo expediente de Hope y tomó el volante de pago. Levantándose de su silla, tendió una mano hacía Kate.

—Muchas gracias, sé que no hay un mejor lugar para que mi hermana aprenda que no sea esté.

—Es un gusto tener a otra Swan en nuestra escuela. —Kate sonrió y se despido de Bella, mientras ella salía por las grandes puertas de la oficina.

—_Ya lo sé, Edward, ya lo sé. Pero no podemos hacer nada. Sabes perfectamente como son las normas y tú más que nadie tienes que cumplirlas. Tienes en tus manos algo muy valioso, aunque no lo creas así. _—La voz del hombre a través del teléfono era firme pero amable.

—Yo sé que es muy valioso y todo eso, ya me los has dicho muchas veces. —Edward replicó. —Pero se me está haciendo difícil así, no podríamos solo decirle…

— _¡No!..._ —Su interlocutor le interrumpió de forma abrupta, para luego, seguir hablando con voz suave. —_Mira, Edward, esto es mucho más grande que todo lo que se te ha encargado, ¿Encontraste algo?_

—Nada, no hay nada. No encuentro _eso _de lo que todos hablan. —Se quejó, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor, frente a su ordenador portátil y miraba a las hermanas Swan reír. Su mirada se enfocó en Bella, quien estaba acariciando el cabello de Hope de forma tierna, mientras la niña reía por algo que estaban viendo. Sacudió la cabeza, ya que su interlocutor le estaba hablando.

—_Edward ¿me estás escuchando? Esto es importante, tienes que encontrarlo, esto puede ser la salvación o por el contrario, la perdición si llega a caer en las manos equivocadas. _

—Y eso, también lo sé. Vamos papá, no otra vez ese discurso. Te llamaré pronto ¿Sí? Saluda a mamá de mi parte. —Y Edward cortó la comunicación, sin esperar respuesta.

Regreso su miraba a Bella, quien aún conservaba esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Los ojos verdes de Edward brillaron al escuchar su melodiosa risa, la hacía lucir muy infantil pero de manera tierna a la vez. Se obligo a desviar la mirada y teclear el código de acceso de a su ordenador. Él sabía que no podía mirarla más allá de la chica a su cuidado, que no tenía porque fijarse en una _niña, _como lo era ella en comparación con él.

Y esa era una de las razones por las que a veces, su trabajo le parecía injusto, el amor no tenía cabida en el.

* * *

_**Muay Thai: **_El muay thai conocido también como boxeo tailandés, es un arte marcial tailandés , el cual se desarrolla de pie por medio de técnicas combinadas de piernas y brazos. Debe empezar el combate con un ritual. Este ritual consta de varios pasos o en su mayoría de varios rituales, los cuales sirven para ahuyentar a los supuestos malos espíritus para que el combatiente tenga una buena actuación y sobre todo, mantenga una conexión con los supuestos maestros. Estos supuestos maestros se dicen que existieron en la antigüedad y se deben contactar en la actualidad para no salir del cuadrilátero muerto y conservar la vida. El ritual previo al combate se llama_ wai kru_.

Les doy permiso para que me maten, no me excuso, soy la mujer más incumplida del mundo y pues, eso. Como ya saben, en mi perfil está el link de mi grupo en FB, mi FB, twitter, por si quieren saber más del fic o darme su opinión sobre el. Subiré imágenes de la habitación de Hope, y para los que no conocen a Hope, también pueden conocerla allí :3

Ahora ¿qué tal les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué tal mi narración en tercera persona? ¿La amaron, la odiaron, les pareció igual? ¿Sigo y acomodo toda la historia en tercera persona? Recibo criticas :3 dejen rr tanto si les gusto como si no.

MIL GRACIAS a mi beta, que aunque nunca quiere que le cuente adelantos hace maravillas con el cap.

Nos leemos en el próximo :3


End file.
